O Sagashite Kimijishin In Search of Yourself
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now 21 years old. Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and killed Itachi already. Sasuke finds a journal..more inside.
1. i

ACGOMN: Another Naruto story…I'm hopeless. Naruto and Sasuke are now 21 years old. Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and killed Itachi already. Sasuke finds a journal that belonged to first Uchiha Mandra and Itachi before he killed the family. Naruto is given the journal of the Hokage by Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto have to go on this mission to learn the secrets of their clans and become stronger than they are now, without any help from Konoha and their closest friends. Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Sai and two of the sand siblings wait patiently for their return by training harder than ever before. Gaara, Tsunade, and Jiraiya have to stop an upcoming war with this new country called Shi no Yami (Death of Darkness) who plans on taking over the ninja world. More notes will be at the bottom.

I don't own Naruto and never will. I own the plot and any OCs that appear in the story.

* * *

_**O Sagashite Kimi-jishin (In Search of Yourself)**_

**By:**

**ACrazyGirlOfManyNames**

**i.**

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke you have permission to leave Konohagakure no Sato on a three year training mission," said the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. "You may leave now." Naruto and Sasuke only nodded and left the office in Hokage Tower. Naruto is a twenty-one year old Jounin. Sasuke is twenty-one years old Chuunin. Sasuke returned at the age of seventeen years old with completing the task of avenging his family. Otogakure no Sato was defeated last year and Orochimaru dead. Akatsuki disbanded with a majority of the members dead. Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame are the only ones alive. Despite the evil tendencies, all three are seeing a psychologist in Konoha (Ibiki).

The following day Sasuke and Naruto were on their way outside Konoha. No one lese knew that the two of them were leaving. No one saw them off and that's the way that the two of them wanted it. A few days ago Sasuke found something left to him by Itachi. Despite the fact that he hated Itachi's guts, he was dead and no harm to him anymore. That something was a journal of Uchiha Mandra and his own brother even wrote in it. Now with Naruto, Tsunade gave him the journal of the first Four Hokage for it had information from when Konoha was born.

So when Naruto and Sasuke met for their weekly spar they wound up telling the other about the journal. Thus deciding to go search for more things about the past and go on a training trip. They were both sure that Tsunade would let them go and so she did for four years. The first people to find out that Naruto and Sasuke left (besides Tsunade and Jiraiya) was Neji and Gaara (who got a heads up from Tsunade). Neji needed to know because he usually went on missions with Naruto as a two man team. Eventually Sakura was told by Tsunade where her two ex-teammates went because one of them would bother her at least once a day to heal them and they didn't do that in a while. Sakura told Ino who everyone else. Let's just say that the group was not too pleased that Naruto and Sasuke did not at least bother to tell them that they were leaving on a training trip. What was going on with them?

"Sasuke and Naruto are always like this nowadays. Always secretive," Sakura sighed. "It's not fair that they don't tell at least me anything."

"Well," said Shikamaru. "Since they are going to be traveling, training, and gaining more knowledge, we should train too. You do how Sasuke and Naruto get stronger."

"Shikamaru's right," said Neji. "I say we not worry about them. They always come back."

"Neji-nii-san's right," stated Hinata.

"Yeah, we will train and not let them show us up," said Lee, with much excitement. Everyone began talking about different training things to do while Sakura stared off in the distance, ever worrying about Sasuke and Naruto. _'I'm glad that we are all friends. It helps when some of us are separated.'_

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Sasuke who have been traveling for two days or so... They are currently in a smaller town getting lunch, discussing their plan for the next four years. Sasuke suggested that Naruto picked because he has traveled with Jiraiya before. Naruto thought about all the places and towns he has been to before.

"Well, do you mind going scattered out," asked Naruto.

"Like what," asked the Uchiha.

"In order this is where Ero-sannin took me," said Naruto. "Ame, Yuki, Cha, Taki, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. Also we could go to Suna and Nami. Anywhere else can you think of?"

"Sounds good," said Sasuke, apathy. "But I know this sounds strange but in the last note in the journal was written by Itachi when he was nineteen. He said that he wanted me to visit some area. And he put a map in there."

"Let's see the map," said Naruto. Sasuke took the journal out, which was now in his pocket. Naruto studied the map. "Yeah if we go to Nami last, we could just rent a boat to get there."

"Sounds like plan," said Sasuke. "Ready to get going, dobe."

"I'm coming, teme," said Naruto, paying for their meal. Naruto and Sasuke ran off in the direction of Ame.

* * *

ACGOMN: Don't worry the chapters will be longer after this. Some notes:

If you read my Youkai Kyuu series then you will recognize the order of there travel plan.

You will also noticed the OCs are from YK, but they are different and I will explain that when the time comes.

Chapters are as follows:

Chapter 1 is Naruto/Sasuke journey, their friends training, Kage meetings and such

Journal Entry Uchiha 1 (Technically this is two)

Journal Entry Hokage 1 (technically this is three.. you get the point)

Chapter 2…and so on.

Please Review! PLEASE!


	2. Uchiha Journal Entry 1

ACGOMN: This is a journal entry in the Uchiha book. Some of them not all. Mandra was mentioned by Kyuubi in the meeting Sasuke again arc. (Chapter 309) Journal chapters will be short.

I don't own Naruto and I own the plot, OCs, etc.

* * *

**Uchiha Journal Entry 1**

_Mandra, age 21_

_I'm the first Uchiha. I was originally born into the Hyuuga clan, but I had a birth defect and was not born with the Hyuuga kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. At first I was the reject, the nobody, but soon I realized that I had something new. The Shodaime Hokage-sama helped me out a lot, even though my grandfather is his close friend. I named my special technique the Sharingan._

_I will prove myself to those damn Hyuuga bastards, who think they are so great. My clan will become of the most feared and respected clan out there, but that is if someone will actually marry me. Being the reject of the Hyuuga, I'm not seen upon as someone that a girl would want to marry. Maybe some nice village girl. I don't know, I should ask the Shodaime-sama for advice. He always knows what to do…_

_Mandra, age 24_

_I have a son from my wonderful wife (Hana-chan), who I love very much. The Uchiha clan may be small but some other children born of the Hyuuga clan had the same defect, so I brought them under my wing. The things I can do with the Sharingan is great. The Hyuuga clan will see me soon enough…_

_Mandra, age 45_

_Hana-chan why are you gone? My life is cursed. I'm the reject who finds love, but she dies. My clan is growing and is powerful…feared…

* * *

_

ACGOMN: So that's it. Please Review!


	3. Hokage Journal Entry 1

ACGOMN: Some snippets from Shodaime's part.

I don't own Naruto…you get it

* * *

**Hokage Journal Entry 1**

_Shodaime_

_I'm here traveling with my close and very good friends—Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Akimichi. We left are home, sick of there. We're going to start are own hidden village and make if great. It will be the best of the best. My brother, mother, father, and various others are with us too. But I was told that I would be a good leader, so I'm in charge. We just need to find a good spot to build are village………………………………………………………………_

_We have three new families to our group the Aburmane, the Inuzuka, the Hatake. Aburmane are bug loving people, who we all almost fought because of an accident. Inuzuka live side by side with dogs and train with them, they know were all the best food and spots are to sleep in. The Hatake are extremely smart and cunning, not to mention amusing………………………………………………………………_

_Our hidden village is coming along nicely with my wood techniques. Everyone is pitching in together and helping. The Hatake also found some wandering children and took them in, which is wonderful. Soon we hope to be recognized as a powerful force………_

_Konohagakure no Sato. What a wonderful name for us. We are part of the Fire Country. I'm now known as the Shodaime Hokage. The Sarutobi family joined us and did many wanderers who had no place to go. Oh my brother is getting stronger. I think when I retire I should name him the Nidaime, but I'm not old yet anyway……………………………_

_My granddaughter is so adorable; a real spit fire just like her mother. She's going to be great. Oh this clan the Uzumaki showed up, they are real energetic people that can even make a Hyuuga smile! I swear I thank the gods everyday for this……………………

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That's it. Next chapter will be a normal chapter.


	4. ii

ACGOMN: Here's the next part.

If I owned Naruto, I'd be rich and I own Itachi and Naruto, but sadly I don't.

* * *

**ii.**

Naruto and Sasuke traveled all the way to Ame, tried as hell for they had a race to see who got there first. Sasuke won, Naruto was angry. The bet that whoever lost had to find lodgings once they reached the town. Sasuke and Naruto flashed their passes to the guards to be let in. The passes were to state that they were not missing Nin, but out on a training mission.

"Damn, Sasuke-teme," said Naruto. "A hotel is fine right?"

"Yeah, will only stay a few days since Ame's weather is similar to Konoha; Yuki will be a great place to train for a few months," said Sasuke. "But I guess there was a reason you picked Ame, hn?"

"Yeah, later though. We have to find a hotel," said Naruto, loudly. They walked around town searching for a hotel that Sasuke liked. Naruto knew that Sasuke was picky but not this picky.

"Not this one," said Sasuke.

"Oh for the love of...," started Naruto. "Just pick a fucking hotel."

"This one will be fine," said Sasuke. "Stop complaining, dobe."

"Bite me, teme," snapped Naruto.

"Shut up baka, you are attracting attention," said Sasuke, hissing a little bit.

"Me, it's probably your pretty boy looks," said Naruto, with a glare.

"Shut the hell up," said Sasuke. As they were going to start another round of insults at each other a kunoichi walked up to them. She had short dark purple hair and eyes. She wore Jounin gear.

"You two are from Konoha? Well stop making scene," said the girl.

"Hoku-san?"

"Naruto-san, oh it's you. How's Sakura-san," asked Hoku.

"She's probably mad at us for leaving right now without telling her," stated Naruto. Hoku nodded.

"Do you have any plans for dinner you two? You can come over my place," said Hoku.

"Ah, we are just going to the woods for a spar first," said Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," said Hoku, leaving the ninja way. Sasuke didn't know who that was but Naruto seemed to know. He was explained that she was Sakura's opponent in the Jounin exams. Sasuke was still in jail while that happened. Sasuke and Naruto reached a great spot for a spar.

"You ready, teme."

"Che." As Sasuke and Naruto sparred and beat the shit out of each other, back in Konoha a meeting between the Godaime Hokage and Kazekage was about to be under way. Gaara had some very important information to give to Tsunade and it required that they both make a plan of some kind.

"Are you serious about this Gaara-kun," asked Tsunade.

"Extremely, Tsunade-san," said Gaara.

"Shi no Yami an upcoming group. Do you know what they are planning to do," asked Tsunade. Gaara sighed.

"I sent one of my ANBU teams out to investigate when I heard on of the Wind Country's villages were attacked. Only one came back alive, but he lost his mind. He was no use," said Gaara, bluntly.

"I see, this is very troublesome indeed," said Tsunade.

"I'm simply warning you about this because Naruto and the Uchiha are out there traveling," said Gaara. "Maybe you should recall them."

"No, I can't they were very serious about going on this training trip, plus they will be fine," said Tsunade. "I'll make sure my teams are wary of anyone who calls themselves Shi no Yami."

"Death of Darkness doesn't sound too good for us at all," said Jiraiya, popping in the room.

"Not at all, yeah," said Deidara.

"Great just when things were getting quiet," said Kisame.

"Tobi will help," said Tobi.

"Jiraiya why the hell are they not with Ibiki," said Tsunade, demandingly.

"Jiraiya-san I would like to know as well," asked Gaara, in his no nonsense voice.

"Relax, Hokage and Kazekage," said Kisame. "We are going to help you with this Shi no Yami crap."

"It's better than sitting around doing nothing, yeah," said Deidara. "But I kind of like Konoha and its peacefulness, yeah."

"Tobi will help." Deidara whacked Tobi on his head.

"Shut up you, yeah," said Deidara.

"I'm taking them with me and make sure they won't get into trouble," said Jiraiya. "We don't what this new enemy is like, so we need all the allies we can get."

"Exactly, plus we owe you for not sentencing us to death," said the shark man.

"Alright, but Jiraiya I will hold you accountable for anything they do bad," said Tsunade, with a glare at the pervert. Gaara just glared.

"Thanks Tsunade-chan! Let's go," said Jiraiya. The four of them were gone in a flash with a steaming Tsunade, who hates when he calls her –chan and Gaara who was not happy that three ex-Akatsuki members were trying to be their allies. In one of the training grounds in Konoha, four kunoichi were training themselves. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were they mediating quietly.

Sakura had Kurenai and Anko help her come up with a training plan. Each girl would work on their own special techniques, then sparring, chakra training, and then mediation. Of course include, their jobs, eating, showers, and what not. Sakura was working at the hospital of course. Hinata was getting prepared to become the head of the family. Tenten owned a blacksmith shop. While Ino was running the flower shop that her family owned. And naturally they would spend the rest of their free time helping Kurenai take care of her and Asuma's child who was growing up very well with all this care and attention; Anko is living with her so that Kurenai wouldn't be alone with the child as ordered by Tsunade.

In Team Gai's training ground were Lee and Neji facing off against Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankurou. Lee and Neji continually sparred hour after hour, improving their techniques and tactics. The two older Sand Siblings thought that they wouldn't mind helping them out in training. And of course the Sand Siblings were trumping Lee and Neji.

"I can see that Team Gai is really all taijutsu," said Temari. "At least Tenten learned some ninjutsu and genjutsu. Lee is good, but Neji you need to learn long ranged attacks."

"The Hyuuga are not allowed to," said Neji.

"Well, screw them," said Kankurou. "It'll help you get stronger." Neji blankly stared at them. Perhaps he would actually consider it. In another of the training grounds, Sai, Shika and Chouji were training together. Sai was working on creating new animals he could summon with his art. Shikamaru and Chouji worked on new jutsu that their fathers gave them. That's what they would do all day, unless they needed to eat or go visit Kurenai as Shikamaru insisted upon to do everyday. Sai also was getting better at reading people and actually smiled more, but he still has a long way to go.

Back in Ame, Hoku came to get Naruto and Sasuke. They were all bloody and beaten. Hoku rolled her eyes and told them that she would help them by getting some bandages and things. Hoku was no medic.

"Come on you two. I see what Sakura-san was saying about you two now. Brothers, best friends, and rivals," laughed Hoku. Sasuke and Naruto both scowled. As they walked through town Naruto noticed that Hoku was being glared at a lot, but she acted as if it didn't faze her none.

"Hey why do they glare at you," asked Naruto.

"My Kekkei Genkai is what they are afraid of," said Hoku, not caring.

"You didn't use your Kekkei Genkai against Sakura-chan did you," asked Naruto.

"No I wouldn't do that only to my enemies," said Hoku. "It's called Sumomo Chuudoku (Plum Poisoning)."

"I never heard of anything like that before," said Sasuke. They entered the apartment of Hoku and sat in the living room. She continued talking.

"It's different from the Byakugan or Sharingan in that sense. It's how, people that have similar powers of me, our parent's blood mixed. It's a defect. I'm the only one who has this," said Hoku. "I did meet two people similar to me before, the only ones to have this. But I could sense that they were evil. They wanted me to join them in making Shi no Yami. Their objective would be to cleanse the whole world of evil. That's a load of bull shit. So when you two are traveling you should be extra careful."

"Thanks for the information Hoku," said Naruto.

"If you are the only one, what happens if you have children," asked Sasuke.

"I can't have children, because of my blood it'll make them die inside of me. When I was recovering in Konoha after fighting Sakura, she did some blood work on me and told me this," said Hoku. "But it's not like anyone would want to be with me." She grinned.

"…" Sasuke and Naruto both didn't know what to say.

"Ah, I'll get dinner ready," said Hoku. She left and went in the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

"Shi no Yami sounds bad," said Naruto. "We should pick up some allies on our travels."

"We should ask Hoku-san," said Sasuke.

"Exactly my thoughts," said Naruto. After dinner Naruto asked Hoku if she wanted to come with them to Yuki to train and get stronger. Hoku smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you," said Hoku. "My grandfather is sick in the hospital and someone has to pay the bills. But if you need me I've got your back okay guys?"

"Deal," said Naruto. "Anyway, teme and I better get to the hotel to sleep. We are going to head up over to Yuki tomorrow."

"Good luck to then," said Hoku. Naruto and Sasuke took their leave and the following day they headed out to Yuki. They both took one last look at Ame, before speeding off. Unfortunately if they stayed a day later they would have been able to help Hoku…

* * *

ACGOMN: Next one will be a Uchiha entry, then followed by a Hokage one. REVIEW! Please… 


	5. Uchiha Journal Entry 2

ACGOMN: Tis is part of the Uchiha Journal written by Sasuke and Itachi's cousin Shisui.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Uchiha Journal Entry 2**

_Shisui, age 15_

_Normally only heirs are allowed to write in here, but since 'I'm special' I can. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm already a Jounin. My little cousin Itachi is too cute, but he bites hard for someone with only two teeth. You know today I helped someone give birth to a baby girl. She was named Hana, just like Mandra-san's wife that died. Haruno Hana is a cute little girl with green fuzz for hair and pretty green eyes. Now don't look at me like that, I'm just saying that she might be a good match for Itachi._

_Shisui, age 19_

…_Itachi is growing stronger by the second. He looks up to me, but he told me that he will surpass me. I think that may very well happen. Anyway, Itachi told me about a little green haired girl named Hana who is in the academy but all she does is write and write._

_Shisui, age 26_

_Itachi is already an ANBU captain. He is cold, but I think something is seriously wrong with his head. It scares me. Anyway, I found a little 13 year old girl following me while I was walking down the street after getting ramen at Ichiraku's. I had asked her if she needed something._

"_I want to write about you. You're the one who helped my mommy give birth to me."_

_Ain't that cute? I think I'm..

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That was the last thing he wrote. HE never finsihed his sentence because Itachi had called him. That's it until the Hokage Journal. REVIEW!


	6. Hokage Journal Entry 2

ACGOMN: This is the Nidaime's part.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hokage Journal Entry 2**

_Nidaime_

_Well, I'm the new Hokage as my brother named me. My team that I trained was proud of me. Anyway my brother is going to help me. I just hope I don't screw up. My brother says I worry too much. Maybe I do……_

_Damn of course a war has to happen while I'm in office. Shit. The Great Shinobi war is under way……_

_My brother is gone, leaving his grandchildren behind. Tsunade and Niwaki I'll watch over you two………_

_The next Hokage is going to be Sarutobi. He trained the best team of Shinobi—Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru (that kid scares me)………

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Next chapter is normal one…REVIEW!


	7. iii

ACGOMN: Next chapter! And thanks to all my reviewers!

I don't own Naruto, so no lawyers show up at my house okay? I own the OCs, and the plot.

* * *

**iii.**

Naruto and Sasuke reached the mountainous region of Yuki. It was the time of the year when no snow was around. Naruto and Sasuke decided to find a cave to stay in for the time they were here. They would only have to go into town for food occasionally. Sasuke wanted to stay through the winter in Yuki, but Naruto said to the beginning of winter.

"Dobe, I'm saying till the end of winter damnit," said Sasuke.

"Teme, the beginning of winter! If we want to go everywhere can't spend so much time in one place," argued Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. Just then they sensed someone around the area. Sasuke activated his kekkei genkai, while Naruto looked ready to produce some Bunshin.

"Woh there dudes," said a male voice. "I come in peace not pieces." A man around their age jumped down from the trees. He wore all black. He had no Shinobi headband. He had dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Akira? What happened? Why are you out here," asked Naruto.

"Come on with me to my place," said Akira, with a sigh. Naruto nodded, but Sasuke wasn't so sure. How did know all these people? So the three men went to Akira's place, which was a cave. It was pretty awesome. It had been furnished so it didn't look plain.

"So why aren't you a ninja in Yuki anymore," asked Naruto. "Oh this Sasuke."

"Ah, so this is your friend that you told me about," said Akira, with a smile. "Anyway to answer your questions. I've been honorably discharged, if you can call it that."

"Why?"

"Do you remember all those times I told you when you were with Jiraiya-sama that I was too busy to spar? That was so you didn't find out about my kekkei genkai," explained Akira.

"Does it have something to so with your parents blood," asked Sasuke, wondering if this was similar to Hoku's kekkei genkai.

"Exactly, unlike other bloodline limits…I'm the only one to have this. Mine's call Tsurara no Hitei (Icicle of Denial). I have met some people like me though…"

"Shi no Yami," answered Naruto.

"So you have heard of them. I refused to join them to get rid of all the darkness," said Akira. Sasuke just had to ask another question.

"What happens if you have kids," asked Sasuke, wondering if it would be the same answer as Hoku's.

"I can't, it'll be fatal for the child inside the mother. Plus no one would ever go for me," grinned Akira, sadly. His grin was similar to Naruto's on occasion. Sasuke was silent. Naruto sighed. Things weren't going well at all for his friends. "So anyway what are you two doing all the way up here?"

"Training mission for four years," said Naruto. "We are training here until the beginning of winter."

"End of winter, baka," replied Sasuke. As their argument resumed, Akira just watched as the two of them looked like idiots.

"I would suggest if you want real good training that you stay until the end of winter," laughed Akira. "You can stay with me for the time." Sasuke smirked in triumph while Naruto complained that Akira was supposed to be on his side. Akira knew that this was going to be a very interesting few months with Naruto and Sasuke.

In Sunagakure with our favorite Kazekage, Gaara was doing paperwork when his sister stormed in. Kankurou followed but just looked amused. Gaara sighed and knew that his sister was going to give him an ear full.

"What do you mean that you aren't letting us on missions anymore??!?!"

"I don't want you two to run into any Shi no Yami members," replied Gaara. He didn't want his siblings to get hurt like that ANBU team he sent out. Temari was fuming that means she couldn't go to Konoha and see Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankurou were planning to keep the two of them apart. She was pissed. "And this isn't some plot to keep you away from your boyfriend. It's for your safety." And that would be the last thing he would say before kicking his older siblings out of the office so he could continue his work.

In Konohagakure, the remaining old Rookie nine members and Gai's Team were at Ichiraku's with Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and little Asuma junior. Everyone was talking and eating with much excitement; well except Kakashi who was more worried about Shi no Yami. The old Jounin thought perhaps he was becoming paranoid in his old age. It didn't help that he was worrying about Naruto and Sasuke like everyone else was. The two of them did what they wanted, but they could take care of themselves. Kakashi sighed, those two would be the death of him.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei our boys will come back home safe and sound," said Sakura, realizing that Kakashi was worried about those two very stubborn boys.

"Ah," replied Kakashi. Back with Naruto and Sasuke who were helping Akira get more fire wood as to prepare for the winter season. Akira explained that it would be best to gather wood now before anything stopped them. Sasuke thought it reasonable but he wanted to see what Akira's kekkei genkai could do, but Akira refused to show them. Naruto was excited to begin training so he collected the most fire wood with his Kage Bunshin.

"So what do you guys want to get better in," asked Akira.

"I need to work on new techniques," said Naruto.

"My Sharingan and my taijutsu," replied Sasuke. "And may I ask what does your kekkei genkai do?"

"With a burst of energy to my eyes a giant sharp icicle will appear and attack my opponent. If you get scratched by it you'll begin doubting yourself and perhaps commit suicide."

"That's creepy," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded, but wouldn't that be effective in battle. "Can you cancel it?"

"Yes, but it drains way too much of my energy," explained Akira. "But that's why I have my taijutsu and stuff."

"Hey why did you tell us about your kekkei genkai," asked Sasuke.

"Because unlike yours or the Hyuuga clan's, mine has no secrets," said Akira.

"Hey Akira when we leave for Cha would you like to come with us," asked Naruto.

"Sure that would be better than living as a hermit up here," grinned Akira. With the three ex-Akatsuki members and Jiraiya were trying to gather information on Shi no Yami in Ame heard about the girl with powers similar to the leaders of Shi no Yami. But unfortunately it seems that a Shi no Yami member wanted her to shut her month.

"This sucks, yeah. Our only lead is in a comatose state, yeah," said Deidara.

"I know her! She fought Sakura-chan at the Jounin exams," said Jiraiya. "I think we better bring her to Konoha."

"I wonder who'll break the news to her that her grandfather died," said Kisame.

"Let's not worry about this now," said Jiraiya. "The faster we get her to Tsunade or Sakura, the faster we get information." So the group took Hoku from Ame to Konoha in a matter of one day. Tsunade had healed her, but Sakura had broken the bad news to her.

"Jii-chan died," said Hoku. "I guess it was only a matter time." She was sad but didn't cry.

"Hoku, Jiraiya-sama would like to ask you questions," said Sakura.

"No problem! Oh I met with Sasuke and Naruto before I was nearly killed. I told them about Shi no Yami so they would be on guard," said Hoku. Sakura was relieved that they knew of the new threats to Konoha and Suna and that they would be careful. Hoku was honorable discharged from being an Ame ninja, but was transferred to be a Konoha ninja. Hoku was now a Konoha ninja. So a few months later after winter, Naruto, Sasuke and Akira started out to Cha.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get to Cha," asked Akira.

"A few days," replied Naruto.

"Stop talking and let's get going," snapped Sasuke. He didn't get enough sleep last night obviously. Both Naruto and Akira snore, poor Sasuke. So the group sped off through the trees to their next destination.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. Next chapters will be as follows:

Uchiha Journal Entry 3

Hokage Journal Entry 3

Hokage Journal Entry 4

Hokage Journal Entry 5

iv.

Uchiha Journal Entry 4

v.

vi.

vii.

viii.

viv.

x.

xi.

xii.

xiii.

xiv.

xv.

xvi.

xvii.

xviii.

That would be it for now! REVIEW!!!


	8. Uchiha Journal Entry 3

ACGOMN: Here's Uchiha Journal Entry 3.

I don't own Naruto or any thing that doesn't belong to me. I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Uchiha Journal Entry 3**

_Itachi, age 4_

_I don't even want to write in this thing, but so be it. I'm the genius of the Uchiha clan and frankly I don't give a damn. The only person who treats me normally is my cousin Shisui. I'm going to be stronger than him, someday._

_Itachi, age 8_

_I'm a genin at seven, master of the Sharingan at eight…The clan is starting to fear me I can sense it in them. The way they look at me is the same way they are starting to look at my little brother Sasuke. He's only a baby…Not harmful. Those sons of bitches will get it if they even think to hurt Sasuke. Oh and Shisui is acting weird around me. I think he knows that I'm stronger than him._

_Itachi, age 10_

_I made Chuunin. Wonderful._

_Itachi, age 12_

_I'm in ANBU now…_

_Itachi, age 13_

_Sick of them and their weakness…This clan was once great but is now screwing up big time. Trying to plot to overthrow Sandaime-sama and kill all the Hyuuga, Mandra-sama would be disappointed if he could see what was happening now. They want to kill Shisui, Sasuke and I. I won't let them, but Shisui is falling in love with someone that will never be approved by the clan…I have to save him somehow as do I to Sasuke…

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That's it for Itachi for now. REVIEW!!


	9. Hokage Journal Entry 3

ACGOMN: Here's the next Journal Entry for the Hokage.

I don't own Naruto, okay? I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Hokage Journal Entry 3**

_Sandaime_

_Well, my sensei named me the Sandaime Hokage. My old teammates are council members. My team that I trained is growing wonderfully. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru—the Sandaime's Three. I can do this job to protect my precious people…_

_Tsunade is gone, she left Konoha after Niwaki and Dan died. She left with Dan's niece, Shizune. I hope she will be alright…_

_I named the Yondaime Hokage…He'll be a great one_

_Orochimaru betrayed Konoha. I should have seen it coming…_

_Jiraiya left to write…_

_Kyuubi attacked, the Yondaime is gone. A little baby contains the monster, that poor child._

_Naruto is growing up well for an orphan. I wish I could do more for him._

_So, Naruto became a genin and is now under the instruction of Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi will be a good teacher for him and his two teammates, Sasuke and Haruno Sakura for sure. I just hope that Asuma and Kurenai will be able to handle their teams as well. What an interesting bunch for the Rookie 9 this year._

_The Rookie 9 and Gai's team are taking the Chuunin exams. I just hope they will be alright._

_Orochimaru is sneaking around, not good. But Jiraiya is back I just hope I can find him in time…

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Next one coming soon. REVIEW!!


	10. Hokage Journal Entry 4

ACGOMN: Well, here are Yondaime's journal entries.

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Hokage Journal Entry 4**

_Yondaime_

_Well, Sandaime-sama just named me the new Hokage over Orochimaru-san. Jiraiya-sensei is very proud of me. Rin and Kakashi are happy, but I could tell they are still depressed over the death of Obito. My poor students…_

_Kyuubi is coming closer and I have a plan that will end my life but save this village. I just that the baby I use will be seen as a hero…

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Short but he wasn't Hokage for long…


	11. Hokage Journal Entry 5

ACGOMN: This is Tsunade's turn.

I don't own Naruto okay? I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Hokage Journal Entry 5**

_Godaime_

_Well, I got dragged into this job by Jiraiya (damned pervert) and a boy that so reminded me of Niwaki and Dan, Uzumaki Naruto. He has the type of personality to change those around him for the better. Despite his cheerful exterior, I could tell that he hurt inside sometimes; especially when that pink haired girl hugged the Uchiha boy and didn't even thank Naruto for bringing me here…_

_Akatsuki and Orochimaru is what I have to worry about. Naruto and Jiraiya are away, while I took Sakura as an apprentice. I just hope that things will be alright…_

_Gaara, that poor kid, died but was brought back to life. Now we know that if Akatsuki captures Naruto then he'll die for sure. I can't let that happen…_

_Well, Akatsuki is disbanded. Some members killed, the only three remaining are in Konoha custody. Orochimaru is no more, Sasuke's back from killing his brother. What am I going to do with that brat?_

_Well, I have nothing to write about anymore. I don't have time to. (Damn paperwork). I'm passing this on to Naruto, who will hopefully be the Rokudaime Hokage. I hope he learns things from this...

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That's it for this week. REVIEW!!


	12. iv

ACGOMN: Here you go my readers. The next chapter…

I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**iv.**

It's has been about four days since the group of three left the Yuki area to head to Cha. And actually they had made a quick detour around the area of Konoha. The only ones that probably saw them were ANBU patrolling the area. When they finally arrived at Cha, the first thing that Naruto wanted to do was eat. Sasuke and Akira had to agree with him, as they were hungry as lions as well. So they stopped for food.

"So how long should we stay here," asked Akira.

"Taki is our next stop," answered Naruto, between mouthfuls of food. "I just need to meet up with someone then we'll go."

"And who exactly is this someone, dobe," asked Sasuke.

"A friend I met when traveling with Ero-Sannin," said Naruto, "Just like Akira." Naruto then finished his food in another gulp. Sasuke twitched at his table manners. Akira just sweatdropped; after spending months with these two Akira learned that they just loved to argue for no reason sometimes.

"You know Naruto you still eat just like a pig," said another voice. There at the entrance of the little food stand was a guy who was about the size of Sasuke. He wore all black. His hair was black, very messy too. His eyes were green like a forest's.

"Ronin! How are you doing? Still wandering around," asked Naruto. "AND I DON'T EAT LIKE A PIG!"

"Yes you do," answered the other three guys.

"By the way I'm fine and yes I'm still wandering. What are you doing here," asked Ronin.

"Ever heard of Shi no Yami," asked Naruto.

"Yes, they tried to recruit me," answered Ronin with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we better go talk in private," stated Sasuke. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to be similar to the ones that Naruto and Sasuke had with Hoku and Akira. After Sasuke paid for lunch, the four guys went into the forest for Ronin didn't have a home.

"So you have a kekkei genkai that only you have and you can't have any children," stated Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Ronin.

"Well, so do I," said Akira.

"I see," replied Ronin. "I assume that Shi no Yami is getting stronger and you wanted to get many allies."

"Taki is our next stop. You wanna travel with us," asked Naruto. "I know you have nothing keeping you here."

"True," answered Ronin. A man a very little words like Sasuke. "I'll go. Where else are we going?"

"After Taki, its Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, then Suna, then Nami and No man's place," replied Naruto.

"And I suppose you have people in each place that you want to join your group," answered Ronin. "So you are Sasuke and you are?"

"Akira," he replied.

"Dobe, did you tell everyone about me," asked Sasuke, getting angry.

"Prehaps," was Naruto's response.

"Big mouth," said Sasuke.

"I don't have a big mouth, you bastard," snapped Naruto. Ah another one of Naruto and Sasuke's fights. Akira just looked like he rather stay out of that, while Ronin looked a bit confused.

"Do they always do that," asked Ronin.

"All the time," answered Akira.

"Just what did I get myself into," muttered Ronin.

"That's what I think too," said Akira. Both boys sighed. This is going to be one long trip to Taki. While the two argued, Akira asked Ronin what his kekkei genkai did.

"Oh it's called Miru no Shibo (Look of Death). If I have it activated and you look directly into my eyes then you feel that you dying a most painful death," said Ronin. "You'll wind up killing yourself."

"That's similar to mine," said Akira.

"Is it? Well, let's get these two to shut up and head over to Taki," said Ronin. Akira nodded. It just happened that it wound up to be a four way fight between the guys…

In Suna, Gaara was having a few problems with the new genin that just graduated. Temari was laughing at his little brother's predicament; meaning Kankurou by the way. Kankurou's team was giving Gaara a headache. The Godaime Kazekage was very tempted to twitch.

"You have to do D-rank missions until you are strong enough," said Gaara, in a somewhat controlled voice.

"But they're boring Kazekage-sama," complained all three of the little brats.

"Listen I'm not sending you brats out of Suna when you are fresh out of the academy," snapped Gaara. "Kankurou make sure they don't do anything stupid." His older brother nodded and grabbed his team and left.

"Temari you go and help him," sighed Gaara. Temari left, but wasn't too happy about that. Just then the ANBU team patrolling the area appeared before him. "Report!"

"Kazekage-sama it seems that Shi no Yami has been spotted near Amegakure and our headed towards Kirigakure. That's from the Konoha ANBU," said the leader.

"I just hope Naruto and Uchiha don't meet up with them," said Gaara, in a quiet voice. "Okay dismissed." Over in Konoha, Tsunade got a similar report from the Konoha ANBU.

"Is Jiraiya still in town," asked Tsunade.

"Yes, at the hospital with Sakura-san," replied the captain.

"Go and get him," demanded the Godaime.

"Chill, Tsunade I'm here," said Jiraiya strolling into the office like nothing was wrong.

"ANBU you are dismissed," said Tsunade, as they left. "Jiraiya I need you to send Naruto a message."

"What? And threw carrier bird or frog," said Jiraiya.

"Bird," said Tsunade. "Ask him where Sasuke and he intend to travel to."

"Right," said Jiraiya, knowing full well that Naruto wouldn't answer the letter. This was going to make Tsunade very unhappy. And when she is unhappy she takes it our on him. Oh joy. Back with our favorite boys, who were already on the road to Taki, were still arguing over something or another.

"Sasuke-teme I'm telling you Sakura-chan and Sai don't have a thing," said Naruto.

"Right, and I'm Kisame wearing a pink dress," said Sasuke.

"Teme! Ino is the one interested in Sai, geez I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura-chan didn't still love you," said Naruto.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"I mean when I dated her before you came back…"

"What did you just say," asked Sasuke.

"Oh crap," said Akira and Ronin. "This is going to be bad."

"Right, we never told you that. My bad," said Naruto, who actually did that on purpose. The thing that ran through both Akira and Ronin's minds…_This trip is going to be somewhat unbearable with all this arguing._ Ah on the road to Taki.

* * *

ACGOMN: Done for now. REVIEW! 


	13. Uchiha Journal Entry 4

ACGOMN: Anyway here's the last journal entry in the Uchiha Journal for now. After this it's just going to be straight chapters.

I don't own Naruto, thank you very much. I own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Uchiha Journal Entry 4**

_To Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Sasuke, otouto, I now you hate me and want to kill me with every fiber of your being. But you still lack hatred. Going to Orochimaru may or may not have been the best thing for you. It's your life. But I need you to after you kill me or discover this journal, go to the place indicating on the map. Something that will interest you very much will be there. Do what you want. Oh yes I did sneak into the Uchiha Manor in Konoha to write this._

_Your Aniki,_

_Itachi._

_(Insert map here).

* * *

_

ACGOMN: I know what you are thinking that this isn't something Itachi would do. Maybe it is who knows? (Probably just to piss off Sasuke). And before I forget I have a few questions to ask you my reviewers:

1.) Pick a number----6, 8, or 10?

2.) Give me two colors except pink or purple.

3.) If you want to know what this is for, PM me.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. v

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto. I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**v. **

Sasuke, Naruto, Ronin, and Akira reached Taki and thus were attacked by a very hot headed ninja with dog like instincts. At first Sasuke thought it was Kiba on a mission or someone from the Inuzuka. Naruto, however, knew this person. His name Kiyoshi, guard to Taki. Kiyoshi has brown hair and eyes in all black as per being a ninja.

"Naruto? What the heck are you doing back here?"

"Geez, haven't lost your touch Kiyo," said Naruto, dusting himself off. Kiyoshi looked sheepishly at the blonde Shinobi and helped the others up.

"Sorry, but I'm on guard more now since the appearance of Shi noYami," said Kiyoshi. "They had approached me and I refused. They had threatened me."

"Maybe we should talk in the town," said Sasuke, looking around being his paranoid self.

"That would be a good idea," said Ronin, agreeing with the raven haired former avenger. The group of five headed in, but not before Kiyoshi getting another guard for outside. Kiyoshi's place was small, but cozy. He made tea for the group.

"So I'm wondering why Naruto is here," said Kiyoshi.

"Shi no Yami is why. Originally Sasuke and Naruto was on a training mission, but with the appearance of Shi no Yami they are gathering people with abilities that rival those of Shi no Yami," answered Ronin for Naruto, whom in return glared at him.

"I see, well I'm going to Konoha on a long term mission to assist in anyway possible with these new enemies," said Kiyoshi.

"That's good," said Sasuke. "Now, you can give our Hokage-sama updates on us, which this dobe was supposed to send to her."

"And you can tell Sakura-chan that Sasuke misses her," crackled Naruto, with a grin. Sasuke twitched and whacked Naruto on the head.

"DOBE WOULD YOU SHUT UP," yelled Sasuke with what perhaps would be a blush on his face. Akira and Ronin sighed. Akira grabbed Sasuke before he started to beat the shit out of Naruto, while Ronin settled Naruto down. Kiyoshi just sweatdropped at the other four. So as Akira and Ronin try to calm our two favorite boys down, in Suna the Kazekage and the Hokage were having a meeting concerning the two previously stated boys.

"What do you mean they have not contacted you," asked Gaara.

"No letter and the bird came back angry," said Tsunade, rubbing her eyes. Gaara sighed.

"Well, I'm sure they are busy with training right," said Gaara.

"They better be because if they are dead I'LL KILL THEM," stated Tsunade, loudly. Gaara blinked. That made no sense whatsoever, but he decided not to say that fearing that the blond Hokage would take her anger and worry out on him. And from what he heard would not be good, especially not that his sand use is weaker after Shukaku was ripped from his soul.

"Tsunade-sama that made no sense," said Sakura who is part of Tsunade's escort from and to Konoha.

"Ah right, so any new news about Shi No Yami," asked Tsunade.

"I heard the group was tracking around towards Kiri," said Gaara.

"Hmm, I hope Naruto and Sasuke will be alright," sighed Sakura. Gaara and Tsunade exchanged looks. Poor Sakura all worried for those two…

With Team Jiraiya- Jiraiya, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara they were collecting information from the region of Yuki. Kisame hated the north and wanted to get out of their fast. Deidara and Tobi thought that this information was useless, but Jiraiya thought otherwise.

"Can we leave now," asked the fish man.

"SHUT UP," snapped Deidara, while he argued with Jiraiya on the matter of the information.

"Oh dear Kami-sama," said Tobi. This was going to take a while…Back in Taki, Naruto had asked Kiyoshi if he had a weird Kekkai Genkai.

"Yes, it's called Inu Henka (Dog Change)," said Kiyoshi. "I can turn into a giant vicious dog."

"Like Kiba," said Sasuke. "So when are you leaving for Konoha?"

"Tomorrow actually," said Kiyoshi. "But the Hokage is in Suna so I won't be able to meet with her for a while."

"So we'll leave for Kumo tomorrow," stated Ronin.

"I'm hungry," complained Naruto.

"You are always hungry," said Akira, Sasuke, and Ronin. Naruto glared at his friends while Kiyoshi went make some ramen in the kitchen. The following day, Kiyoshi sped off to Konoha in one direction while our group of four headed off to Kumo hoping that they would not meet any trouble on the way. And that Sasuke and Naruto would last the whole trip to Kumo without trying to kill each other or the like.

* * *

ACGOMN: REVIEW!!!! 


	15. vi

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**vi. **

Kumo was a very dreary place with no sun, only clouds. The team of four was walking to Kumo, but knowing that they possibly will not get in. But Naruto assures them that they'll be here for only a few days. Sasuke was actually sort of upset that Naruto met all these people, but he was not jealous that his best friend had so many other friends. Sasuke jealous over something as the dobe getting more and more friends; him never.

"Sasuke-san," said Ronin. "You may want to relax; I think your blood pressure just sky rocketed."

"What was that," asked Naruto.

"Nothing dobe," said Sasuke, "So who's this guy you want to meet up with?"

"His name's Ringo," said Naruto. "But I'm sending one of my frogs to alert him that we are here." He summoned Gamakichi to bring a note to Ringo. The four stopped and waited for the frog to come back. When Naruto's little frog friend came back, he brought along with him a man around the other guy's age. He wore a black yukata for guys. His eyes were green as so was his hair.

"Naruto? Welcome," said Ringo. "Oh and you brought friends? Come along to my base." Ringo lived underground as he was once a Kumo ninja but had an honorable discharge just like Akira. Naruto knew that Ringo had some special gift for Ringo had mentioned something about that years ago when they first met. At the underground base, Ringo was explained to that Naruto and Sasuke were on a training trip, but now looking for allies against Shi No Yami.

"I remember that your mentioned something about a Kekkei Genkai," said Naruto, asking him to explain. But of course Sasuke had to comment.

"Dobe you remember something he said years ago, but you don't remember Hinata or Neji's birthday," stated the Uchiha.

"Shut up. It was only once," snapped Naruto, remembering that he was so wrapped up in training that he missed Hinata's twenty-first birthday and he missed Neji's months before too. The two Hyuuga were not too please with Naruto, but forgave him eventually.

"Hey let Ringo explain his power," said Akira. "You can fight later." Sasuke and Naruto both coughed and looked embarrassed.

"My Kekkei Genkai is called the Shinrin Shougeki (Forest Shock)," stated Ringo. "It's weird because I can summon anything grown in forests and capture my enemy. Then I can send shockwaves through the plants to my opponent and kill them."

"Wicked," said Naruto. "Anyway, can you come and travel with us?"

"Actually I moving to Konoha," said Ringo. "I have gotten permission from the Kage to go to Konoha."

"Really then you'll meet with Kiyoshi and the rest of our friends," said Naruto. "Are you going to become a Konoha ninja?"

"Yes that's why I'm going," said Ringo. "I have you to thank Naruto, because you're the one who told me how Konoha was."

"Don't worry about it. So when are you leaving," said Ringo. "In a few days actually but you guys are all free to stay here even when I leave."

"We don't intend to stay longer than a few days," said Sasuke. "We are headed to Kiri next, right Naruto-dobe?"

"Yes—HEY I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME," yelled Naruto.

"I swear I think they like arguing with each other," said Akira.

"Oh dear you two have fun now," said Ringo, with a smile. Ronin twitched, while Akira just sighed. How did the people in Konoha deal with those two everyday? Speaking of Konoha, Naruto and Sasuke's friends were all training together. They all were in Team 7's old training grounds. Hinata and Neji were sparring using their Byakugan. Ino and Tenten were sparring. Sakura was going against Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was facing Sai, while Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Chouji (A/N: I'm trying to not notice that Shogi and Chouji sort of rhyme. --). Lee was doing two hundred pushups and if he doesn't do that in one hour then he must run fifty laps around Konoha.

"Hey, is one of you Sakura," asked a newcomer. It was our old buddy Kiyoshi, but the rest of them didn't know him. Naruto really never talked about his travels with Jiraiya.

"I'm Sakura. And you are," asked Sakura, taking a break from trying to punch the lights out of Kiba.

"Oh sorry I'm Kiyoshi. Naruto and Sasuke told me to give you a message," said Kiyoshi.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun? Where are they? Are they alright? How come they didn't contact Tsunade-shishou like she wanted them to," asked Sakura, with worry evident in her voice.

"Woh, chill. Last time I talked to them was in Taki and the said they were headed to Kumo. The two of them are fine, but they argue way too much. Naruto said he didn't want to send the letter to Hokage-sama," said Kiyoshi, answering all her questions. "Naruto said for you not to worry and Sasuke said hn, whatever that means."

"They miss me right," asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Kiyoshi. "Anyway if you are wondering if they knew about Shi no Yami, the two of them know and are gathering allies. Naruto wanted me to come with him, Sasuke, Akira from Yuki, and Ronin from Cha, but I had a mission to assist Konoha in anyway possible. I gave a letter written by Sasuke to Hokage-sama."

"I bet they asked Hoku-san that too," said Sakura.

"See Sakura I told you not to worry about those two lug heads," said Ino, with a teasing tone to her voice.

"AHHH! THEY MAKE ME SO MAD SOMETIMES," yelled Sakura, as if Sasuke and Naruto can actually hear her. Everyone sweatdropped at the pink haired girl and felt bad that she worried so much for those two and that fact that they left her here in Konoha didn't make things better. All Kiyoshi thought _I can see why Naruto and Sasuke argue. It must be over this girl. She is pretty but obviously has a temper. I hope everyone in Konoha doesn't have a hot temper, but then of course the live in the Land of Fire. _With Team Jiraiya who were heading to Kirigakure had run into some trouble.

"So some nin are actually looking for information on us," asked this man. He had black hair and pink eyes. He wore an all white outfit and had bandages all on his arms and legs.

"And you are, yeah," asked Deidara. Who would be stupid enough to face a Legendary Sannin and three ex-Akatsuki members? That dude must have a death wish.

"I'm Koji, Second in Command for Shi no Yami," said the guy called Koji. "You must have a death wish."

"Actually I was just thinking the same thing about you," said Kisame, with smirk. He was ready to unsheathe his sword.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya, Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara sweatdropped. This guy had no idea who he was talking to.

"I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin," said Jiraiya, proudly.

"And the three of us our ex-Akatsuki members," said Tobi.

"I heard the Sannin were all washed up after they split up. Orochimaru went evil and was killed by the Avenger Uchiha. Jiraiya is a giant pervert and Tsunade is an old woman not ready to look and act her age," said Koji. "And Akatsuki were idiots to think they could try to control demons like Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya twitched. Not only did he insult him, but his old team and he knew about Sasuke and Naruto. That has got be not good.

"Boy you should not be so cocky," said Jiraiya.

"I think I can, because I have one technique that will force you to kill yourselves," said Koji, with a smirk. "But I'll let you live today, I have a important meeting to attend to." And with that he disappeared.

"You think he was the one to get rid of that Suna ANBU team," asked Tobi.

"Most likely, yeah," said Deidara. "Well at least we know about one of the members, yeah."

"Let's get to Kiri fast," said Kisame.

"I agree," said Jiraiya. "Let's hope that we meet up with Naruto and Sasuke to warn them that they can be in possible danger." The other three nodded and sped off. Back in Kumo with our favorite pair and their allies, who decided that they better leave soon. Naruto had a bad feeling about something.

**_'Gaki, you better hurry up and not stay in one place long you fool. If I almost die again because of you, you'll regret it.'_** That was his gut instinct. Naruto hated the fact that Kyuubi could now talk to him freely, it's like annoying voice in your head that makes you go mental. No one but Jiraiya and Tsunade knew this and he wasn't going to tell the others anytime soon.

"I'll see you around," said Ringo, disappearing in the direction of Konoha. Akira, Ronin, Naruto, and Sasuke sped off in the direction of Kiri.

"Hey Ronin, Akira I hope you know how to walk on water," said Naruto.

"Yes," said Ronin.

"Yeah," said Akira. "Why?"

"You think we are actually going to take a boat to Kiri," said Sasuke. "This is training. One of us will save you if you lose chakra and start to drown." Akira twitched.

"I'll be fine, but I was just asking," said Akira, death glaring Sasuke's back. Ronin just hoped that they will all get to Kiri in one piece.

* * *

ACGOMN: Next time look forward to going to Kiri and meeting a new ally. REVIEW!!! 


	16. vii

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

Don't own Naruto. I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**vii. **

"Oh for the love all that's good, shut up you two," snapped Ronin, having enough of Sasuke and Naruto's bickering. Akira was just sighing. They had just made it to Kiri by walking on water. Naruto and Sasuke just had to have a race to see who gets there first. It was a tie. And neither was too happy about that.

"Ronin is right you two, stop arguing you are attracting unnecessary attention," said Akira. "And don't we have to meet that friend of yours, Naruto?"

"Sorry guys," said Naruto. "Haru lives in a mansion just off the beach." Naruto led the way from his memory. Sasuke couldn't believe of a how good memory that Naruto has, because he doesn't act like this in Konoha. Maybe there is another side of Naruto that only these acquaintances know about. It was a plain looking giant house painted with brown paint.

"Naruto I knew I sensed your energy going over the sea," said Haru, sitting outside on the porch.

"Hey Haru! This is Sasuke, Ronin, and Akira. I think we need to talk," said Naruto. Haru nodded and invited the four guys into his house.

"what's this about," asked Haru.

"Hey, Haru where's your ninja headband," asked Naruto.

"Honorable discharge," said Haru, with a grimace.

"Anyway, what do you know about Shi no Yami," asked Sasuke.

"Oh them. They tried to recruit me but I refused," said Haru. "That guy didn't look too happy either. I think his name was Koji."

"So do you have a Kekkei Genkai that will not allow you to have children and is the only one of its kind," asked Ronin.

"Yes, it's Mizu Shihai (Water Control). I can control anybody of water and even create some from thin air or from ice. I can also sense when people use chakra on the water," said Haru, "which is how I knew that Naruto was coming."

"That's interesting," commented Akira. Then there was a knock on the door. Haru sighed and went to answer it.

"YOU!"

"Brat, just don't stare like that and let me in. This is my house to damnit," said the voice. Naruto and Sasuke recognized the voice. Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara walked into the living room, with the two Konoha ninja's surprise Jiraiya.

"ERO-SENNIN AREN'T THEY SUPPOSE TO UNDER THREAPY IN KONOHA!!!!!!??? EXPLAIN NOW," demanded Naruto, loudly.

"Naruto, Sasuke oh thank Kami-sama," said Jiraiya. "You're alive. We have a lot to talk about." Akira and Ronin had no idea what was going on, even though they met Jiraiya before and heard of those three.

"Wait, did Kisame just say that this is his house too," asked Sasuke.

"Yes," growled Haru. "We are half-brothers." Naruto knew this already, but Sasuke stared.

"Do I wanna know," asked Sasuke.

"I had experiments done on me, Uchiha," said Kisame, "by the order of the Mizukage. We have the same mother and different fathers. I'm older. This was our mother's house."

"So Jiraiya-sama would you please tell us your information before Naruto goes and tries to kill those three," asked Ronin, politely.

"Finally some respect! Yes, I'll tell so pay attention," said Jiraiya. "We know that Shi no Yami as of now are trying to recruit members. The second in command is named Koji and he has some powerful Kekkei Genkai that makes a person go crazy." Ronin and Akira exchanged looks with each other. "We know that they try to recruit Hoku-san from Ame. But she was attacked by one of the lower members of the group named Nariko who uses a sword that deflects all ninjutsu. Hoku is in Konoha recovering still, and Kiyoshi from Taki also was accosted by this guy named Seiji, who uses only taijutsu. Ringo from Kumo was accosted by this guy named Kanji, who only uses ninjutsu of the elements. I got all that from a letter Tsunade wrote me. We ran into Koji on our way here."

"Yeah he is the one to try to recruit me," said Haru.

"That's what Kisame thought," said Jiraiya. "Anyway, he knows of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and all the things they have done and what their powers are. Oh and Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara are helping me because they decided that they like peacefulness." That answer was acceptable to Naruto and Sasuke.

"How in the name of Kami-sama does that guy know that," asked Naruto, wondering about this Koji guy. "Only the people I told about Kyuubi would never tell anyone else."

"It is popular news between Kage," replied Jiraiya. "I just wanted to make sure you two were alright." Sasuke was deep in thought. _So Hoku, Akira, Ronin, Kiyoshi, Ringo and Haru all know about Kyuubi. Naruto didn't even tell me, I figured it out on my own._

"Where are you headed next," asked Kisame.

"Iwa, then Suna, then to Nami," said Sasuke. "Then to a place that you might know about Kisame as you were Itachi's partner."

"Oh yeah," said Kisame. "Show me." Sasuke showed Kisame on the map. The shark man nodded.

"Well?"

"I have been there only once," said Kisame. "But I can't tell you who is there. Sorry Uchiha."

"It's fine as long as it's not a trap," said Sasuke.

"It is not," said Kisame.

"So, Naruto and Sasuke, yeah," said Deidara, finally getting into the conversation. "Sakura-chan was not happy that you left and Gaara-kun is worried as well."

"Relax," said Naruto. "We'll go see Gaara and he'll tell Sakura-chan that we are alright and that her Sasuke-kun misses her terribly." Sasuke twitched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," said Sasuke, punching Naruto in the head.

"Teme," hissed Naruto. Akira and Ronin wanted to cry in frustration. Would they ever stop? Haru just patted Akira and Ronin on the backs.

"Why in the hell would Sakura-chan worry about these two yeah," said Deidara.

"Beats me," said Tobi. "Tobi's hungry."

"Hey brat why don't you get some food for us," said Kisame, to Haru.

"Fine," said Haru.

"Hey Haru," said Naruto, momentarily forgetting that he was fighting with Sasuke. "Do you want to come with us to Iwa and the other places?"

"Well-" He was cut off by Kisame.

"Actually he is coming with us back to Konoha," said the shark man.

"That's why we came," said Jiraiya. "We can not afford anymore of Naruto's friends injured. I suspect you are going to see Miki-chan."

"Exactly," said Naruto.

"I'm sure she'll jump at the chance to leave that place yeah," said Deidara. "Iwa sucks, yeah."

"Anyway after we eat we better leave and head off back to Konoha," said Jiraiya. "And I suspect you'll head out for Iwa."

"Yeah," said Akira.

"Jiraiya-sama how do you stop them from fighting," asked Ronin. Jiraiya smirked and grabbed one of the two young men's ear.

"Ow," said Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay got it," said Akira and Ronin, grinning like cats or foxes whichever you prefer to use.

"Hey people I got food," said Haru, coming out with a platter of sandwiches. So while the guys ate, the author will take you over to see what's happening in Konoha. Tsunade and Sakura were annoyed royally that besides getting information from Kiyoshi, Haru, and Hoku, they wished Naruto or Sasuke would write to them themselves.

"Those boys are going to get it when they get back," said Sakura.

"I know they'll will Sakura," said Tsunade with a sigh.

"I bet they are fighting with each other every minute of the day," commented Sakura. Both women sighed. Back in Kiri, Team Jiraiya and their new traveling buddy, Haru were off to Konoha. Team Naruto head off to Iwa, with Naruto and Sasuke attempting not to fight with each other.

"So Miki-chan? A girl," asked Akira.

"I bet she's Naruto's girlfriend," said Sasuke.

"No way, Miki is not my girlfriend," said Naruto. "She's more like a big sister. So you can't tease me teme."

"Shut up," said Sasuke. Oh boy poor Ronin and Akira.

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter they are in Iwa! REVIEW!!!! 


	17. viii

ACGOMN: Here's the next one.

I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot and OCs.

* * *

**viii. **

Finally they reached Iwa, with much arguing between Naruto and Sasuke. Ronin and Akira thought that they sounded more like an old married couple than best friends/rivals. Of course they would never mention that to them, in fear of another fight. All Ronin wanted was some peace and quiet, while Akira wanted to get to Iwa in one piece. When they reached the village they had no trouble entering the village. So as they wandered this village, well not really wandering Naruto was leading them to meet this Miki girl. When they finally reached an apartment complex, they saw a girl with extremely long dark pink hair and yellow eyes waiting at the entrance.

"Miki," greeted Naruto, giving the girl a hug.

"Hello, Naruto. And Miki sees you have brought friends," said Miki, bowing respectfully.

"Miki you don't have to bow to them," said Naruto.

"Oh, so what can Miki do for Naruto," said Miki.

"Can we talk inside," asked Naruto. Miki nodded and led the group of four men upstairs to her very neat apartment. "So how did you know that I was coming?"

"Oh Miki's Kekkei Genkai ," answered Miki. "It's called Kaze no sono Akuma (Wind of the devil). Miki can control all the air and wind. So Miki can sense you coming because your chakra."

"I see," said Naruto.

"Have you heard of Shi No Yami," asked Sasuke.

"Yes, some man named Yukio confronted Miki to join him and his cause," replied the pink haired, yellow eyed girl. "Miki believes he is the leader."

"I see. Miki do you want to come with us on the rest of our journey," asked Naruto.

"Miki will," she said. "Miki is no longer a ninja as of two months ago. Miki was honorably discharged."

"Good," said Sasuke. "We are going to leave in a few hours then." The faster that they got to Suna, the faster they got to Nami, and finally to the place were Sasuke truly wants to go.

"Impatient are we teme," asked Naruto.

"Bite me fox boy," said Sasuke, snarling.

"I'm not a fox boy," grumbled Naruto. "At least I had the balls enough to tell Sakura-chan that I liked her. But the time you do it we'll all be old and grey."

"NARUTO," yelled Sasuke, whacking him in the head. Miki sweatdropped, while Ronin began twitching and Akira sighed. Anyway, in Konoha Team Gai was training with Gai-sensei once again as if they were genin all over again. Of course that was not the case.

"So anyway isn't Hoku-chan so cute," said Lee , obviously no longer crushing on Sakura, but some other hapless girls. No offense to Lee or anything.

"I wouldn't even think about it," said Tenten. "She told me that she doesn't want a boyfriend ever."

"What? I will do 200 laps until Hoku-chan falls for me," said Lee . Neji just shook his head. Lee never changed. Team 10 and Sai were out at the barbeque place. Chouji was teasing Shikamaru about not being able to see Temari for a while.

"Che, that troublesome woman," said Shikamaru.

"That's why you love her huh Shikamaru," said Chouji. Sai was just watching, while Ino was giggling. Sai knew for sure that this people were interesting to watch. Team 8 was eating at Ichiraku's with Kurenai and her son.

"Anyway, Hinata do you still like Naruto," asked Kurenai. Hinata began coughing on the ramen she was eating. Kiba patted her on the back.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun and I have been dating for a month now," said Hinata.

"Really, how come I was last to know," asked Kurenai, faking a hurt face.

"Anko was supposed to tell you," answered Kiba. Kurenai twitched. Anko never tells her anything. With Sakura, Hoku, Kiyoshi, and Ringo who were at Sakura's house talking about Naruto and Sasuke no less.

"Are you sure they were alright," asked Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-san," said Ringo. Just then Sakura's mother walked in. She looked like an older version of Sakura.

"Sakura I didn't know you had visitors over," said her mother.

"Uh, yes this is Hoku, Ringo and Kiyoshi. Hoku is from Ame, Ringo is from Kumo. Both moved her and Kiyoshi is on a mission from Taki," said Sakura. "I'm supposed to help them."

"I see," said Sakura's mother, with a smile. "Have fun dear."

"Well, Sakura-san," said Ringo. "The three of us are going to speak with Tsunade about something and see if Team Jiraiya is back yet with anymore information on them." Ringo, Hoku and Kiyo got up.

"Okay, you tell me if anything has happen," said Sakura, with a smile.

"Sure thing," said Hoku. "Good bye Haruno-san." The three left and Sakura sighed knowing what her mother was going to say next.

"Dear is this about the Uchiha and Uzumaki," asked her mother.

"Yes," said Sakura. "And don't start on them."

"…"

"That's what I thought. Oh when is nee-chan coming home," asked Sakura. Her mother's form became rigid.

"I don't know, her book is taking longer than she planned," was her answer. Sakura sighed. She never really met her older sister, Hana. It was around the time of the Uchiha Massacre that she left. The only thing that Sakura can do to remember her sister is sleep in Hana's room in which Sakura begged her parents not to touch. Sakura sighed and left the room. Her mother disliked both Sasuke and Naruto for various reasons. Her father seemed more tolerate the fact that she was friends with them. However, in Suna, Temari was not having a good day.

"Kankurou tell me what makes you think I'm your maid. Put your damn cereal bowls in the fucking sink," snapped Temari.

"Yeah, those aren't mine," said Kankurou. "I don't eat that kind anymore. Those are Gaara's." Temari twitched. Poor Gaara had to deal with an angry Temari. She stormed over to the Kazekage office, and opened his door to see a sleeping Gaara at his desk. Maybe he was spending way too much time with the Hokage.

"GAARA."

"What, Temari," asked Gaara, glaring at her for interrupting his nap.

"I'm not your maid so put your damn bowls in the sink," said Temari.

"Right, I'll try to remember that," said Gaara.

"Good," said Temari.

"Temari," said Gaara.

"Yeah," said Temari.

"Get out of my office," said Gaara. Temari nodded and ran out of the room. Now, to get some sleep for Gaara, who truly needs it. Back in Iwa, the group of five were beginning to head out to Suna.

"Now, are you two not going to fight the whole way there," asked Ronin, who was truly getting annoyed with all the fighting of the two. Next time they opened their mouths to insult each other he was beating the shit out of them. Akira just stayed silent knowing full well that Ronin was a ticking time bomb. Miki was just smiling because she had no idea of how those two acted. Poor Ronin, Akira , and Miki to deal with the old married couple known as Naruto and Sasuke, without Sakura there they never stop.

"Relax we are going to see Gaara, Temari and Kankurou," said Naruto. "I'll be fine, but teme better not start anything."

"Fine," growled Sasuke. Ronin was satisfied with that answer-----for now that is.

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter the group is in Suna. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	18. ix

ACGOMN: Heh, here's the next chapter.

And to an anonymous review _Shinigami_:

In Nami are Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari plus the graves of Zabuza and Haku. About Shisui and Hana you'll just have to wait and see. Naruto get a girlfriend? …Hehehe I don't know maybe. Thanks for the review!

I don't own Naruto, but I own the OCs and plot.

* * *

**ix.**

"MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA ON HIGH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HUMANITY JUST PLEASE DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DO JUST THAT," yelled Ronin, loudly. Yep the poor bastard snapped. Akira and Miki just watched as the two that constantly argued freeze in shock.

"Geez you didn't have to be so mean about it," pouted Naruto. Sasuke just glared.

"Naruto is that you? We figured it was," said the voice of Temari. The two older sand siblings appeared before them. "Do you have to be so loud though?"

"Temari! Kankurou! Aren't you two normally on missions away from Suna," asked Naruto.

"Che, Gaara only let's us patrol the area and for only an hour," seethed Temari.

"Come on he'll be thrilled to see you," said Kankurou. So the group followed the two siblings to the third's office at the Kazekage tower. Naruto was bouncing up and down in excitement as he has not seen Gaara in ages. Sasuke however was not too thrilled to see Gaara. Despite the fact that Gaara changed so much, Sasuke still didn't like him all that much. But then of course he doesn't like all that many people that much with the only exceptions Naruto (on occasion), Sakura, Akira and Miki. Akira, Miki, and Ronin (who was still red faced angry from before) followed and wondered why Sasuke just got into a worse mood then before.

"You three have to stay outside," said Temari, telling Miki, Ronin and Akira. "Gaara doesn't do too well around new people."

"Fine," said Ronin, sitting down on a chair outside the Kazekage's office. Akira and Miki followed suit. The other four entered the office only to find the Godaime Kazekage sleeping to his heart's content.

"Looks like all the Kage these days like to sleep on the job," snorted Naruto. Then a sand ball was thrown at Naruto and hit him square in the face. "OW! Gaara that's not funny!"

"Oh sorry Naruto," said Gaara, not really sorry though. "And Uchiha is here as well. Good. And you have others outside too?"

"Yeah, just gathering allies to go against Shi no Yami," said Naruto.

"I see," said Gaara. "We hope to get rid of them as soon as possible. They already wiped out one of my ANBU teams."

"Oh man, they are more dangerous than I thought," said Sasuke. "From what we learned is that the leader and second in command have Kekkei Genkai that only they have. Our allies have those two."

"Really? Jiraiya-sama mentioned that," said Gaara.

"Yes, and since they can't reproduce it'll stay like that," said Naruto. "So can Miki, Ronin, and Akira come in?" Gaara nodded. Temari went to fetch the three waiting in the hall.

"Kazekage-sama," said Miki, Ronin, and Akira bowing in respect.

"Ah, so Naruto and the Uchiha tell me that you know a lot about Shi no Yami," said Gaara.

"Yes," answered Ronin, who calmed down from before.

"They approached each of us separately because of our one of a kind Kekkei Genkai," said Akira. "There is also Hoku, Ringo, Kiyoshi, and Haru. They are in Konoha as from what we know."

"I see. And Naruto, Tsunade-sama is not happy that you haven't written to her yet," said Gaara, with a smirk.

"Oh man, I guess I should do that now," said Naruto.

"And Sakura isn't too happy either," said Gaara.

"Oh just great," sighed Naruto. "Sasuke you write to them and I'll stay here. Take the others with you."

"Wait why me?"

"Because I want to talk to Naruto alone," said Gaara. "Temari, Kankurou show them were the carrier birds are." Everyone else left leaving Gaara and Naruto alone in the same room together.

"So how's being Kazekage," asked Naruto, with a grin.

"Cut the small talk Naruto," said Gaara. "I know you just didn't make me send everyone else away just so that you can ask me retarded questions. What do you need to tell me?"

"Well…" Anyway in Konoha at the Hyuuga place, Hinata was watching a meeting between the Council and her father, Hiashi. They were preparing her for when she was head of the clan.

"And what about marriage," asked one of the Council members.

"Currently she is seeing Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka clan," said Hiashi.

"Oh that's right. But that isn't a good match," said the Council member.

"Whatever it is. Marriage is no longer arranged in the Hyuuga, as you know," said another younger member of the Council.

"We know that Inuzuka Raven and Hyuuga Keichii are married," said Neji, who also was there. "So if Hinata-sama married Kiba-san then they should be no objections, after all they are adults."

"He has a point," said Hiashi. "So let's not worry about this right now. Everyone is dismissed." Hinata and Neji walked out together.

"Neji-nii-san I never met Raven-san or Keichii-nii-san," stated Hinata.

"That's because they live on the other side of town in an apartment," said Neji, "with Aburmane Toya."

"I take it they like living in peace and quiet," stated Hinata.

"Yes, plus they are ANBU," said Neji.

"Ah I see," said Hinata. "Oh we have to go meet Sakura-chan at her house. She invited everyone over for lunch."

"That's right I nearly forgot," said Neji. "Let's get going Hinata-sama." Back in Suna, Naruto and Gaara finished talking. Sasuke wanted to know what they talked about but Naruto wouldn't say.

"Well then tomorrow we'll leave for Nami," said Sasuke.

"You can stay at our house for the night," said Gaara.

"Gaara you are awesome," said Naruto.

"Thanks, I have to get back to work," said Gaara. "Then I'll come and see you off tomorrow." So Sasuke, Naruto, Akira, Ronin, Miki, Temari and Kankurou headed off to the Sand Siblings home—the Kazekage Manor. Later that night after dinner (which Temari cooked) Naruto was up and not sleeping. The others were all asleep. He was sitting in the kitchen.

"Naruto why are you still up," asked Gaara, entering the back door just getting back from the office.

"You know," said Naruto

"Nightmare," said Gaara.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this."

"Don't worry about it," said Gaara. "He'll understand why you did this."

"I just hope you're right Gaara," said Naruto, with a sigh. Unknown to them, Sasuke was listening just outside the kitchen. _What the hell is going on?_ The next day Naruto and the rest of the group were being seen off by the Sand Siblings.

"Take care of yourselves," said Temari.

"Be careful," said Kankurou.

"Good luck on the rest of your journey," said Gaara.

"Bye," said Naruto. Miki, Ronin and Akira bowed to their hosts. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, those three were so polite.

"Hn," he said, meaning goodbye. He watched as Naruto and Gaara share a secretive look and it was really pissing him off. Naruto was keeping something from him. And what's worse that he told Gaara. Ronin watched all this and then sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip," said Ronin.

"Yeah," sighed Miki and Akira. So the group headed out to Nami, wondering what was going to happen next on their journey.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it for now. Next time they are in Nami and Shi no Yami has a meeting. REVIEW!!!


	19. x

ACGOMN: Onwards to a brand spanking new chapter…I watch way too much TV.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, and anything this else that does not belong to me. But I own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

**x. **

It's been a few days of traveling and the group had finally reached the Great Naruto Bridge to get into Nami. Ronin, Akira, and Miki had no idea that Naruto had a bridge named after him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naruto got excited for being here again. They went into the town and people recognized Sasuke and Naruto for sure.

"Naruto! Sasuke," said a voice. It was Inari, who grew up and was now a seventeen year old guy.

"Inari long time no see. How have you been," asked Naruto.

"Great. My mom and grandpa would love to see you guys again," said Inari. "Oh you brought some people with you." As if finally noticing Miki, Ronin, and Akira.

"Oh this is Miki," said Naruto, "Ronin and Akira. They are our traveling buddies."

"I see, well come on. I'll take you home," said Inari. The group of five followed the young man. Sasuke just then got a chill like if someone was watching them. Naruto noticed Sasuke acting weird, but shrugged it off.

"Naruto, Sasuke you two grew a lot from the last time I saw you two," said Tsunami. "And you brought more friends this time I see."

"Pleased to meet you," said Ronin and Akira, bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you," said Miki, also bowing.

"You all can stay for dinner," said Tsunami, with a smile. "Oh my father will be home shortly. I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you two again."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"Naruto and I before dinner are going to visit someplace first," said Sasuke.

"Ah that's right," said Naruto. " Akira, Miki, Ronin watch out for anything."

"Sure thing," said Ronin. Naruto and Sasuke were heading out to the graves of Haku and Zabuza. After all, they were the first two dangerous people Naruto and Sasuke fought.

"So Suigetsu is still out there," said Naruto. "And Karin and Juugo."

"Actually I had a feeling that we are being followed," said Sasuke.

"By them," said Naruto. "Maybe they miss you."

"Che," was Sasuke's response.

"What? You don't miss us do you," asked the voice of Suigetsu, coming over with Karin and Juugo in two. Luckily Juugo's chakra use was cut by the combined force of Hinata and Sakura so he was sort of not as dangerous as before. Karin was still 'in love' with Sasuke and Suigetsu was the same as ever. As soon as Sasuke killed Itachi, he told them to leave as he went back to Konoha.

"No," said Sasuke, curtly.

"What no hello for me," asked Naruto.

"We don't care about you," said Karin.

"Sasuke told you all to leave him alone you know," replied Naruto. "Plus he and Sakura-chan will be married someday with lots of children."

"DOBE," shouted Sasuke, whacking him in the head.

"Oh the pink haired girl," said Juugo. "I like her and the Hyuuga heiress."

"Too bad for you huh Juugo? Both are taken I assume," said Suigetsu.

"The only reason you like them is that you don't go into fits anymore," said Karin, with a frown on her face.

"Hn. What do you want," asked Sasuke.

"Shi no Yami has heard of you and the blonde baka over there," said Suigetsu.

"I know that," said Sasuke.

"We're going to Konoha to help, since you care about that place so much," said Juugo.

"I have nothing else better to do," said Karin.

"Sure," said Naruto. "But we can use all the help we can get. Hell even Kisame, Tobi and Deidara are helping."

"Kisame-senpai is still alive huh? I was thinking that they would execute him for sure," said Suigetsu. "Anyway we just wanted to let you know."

"Whatever," said Sasuke. And the old Snake members disappeared in a flash.

"I just hope Sakura-chan and Karin don't go at it," said Naruto.

"Me too," sighed Sasuke. Back at Inari's house, dinner was about to be served. Everyone was wondering what Sasuke and Naruto could be up to. Ronin just hoped that they haven't killed each other in one of their fights. Just then they entered.

"Ah smells good," said Naruto. "So let's eat."

"Yep," said Inari, with a grin. "But what took so long?"

"Nothing too important," answered Naruto, digging in the food already. After dinner Sasuke was wondering if Tazuna knew of No man's place, the place they are headed next.

"Yeah I heard rumors about that place," said Tazuna, who got much older. "The fishermen don't go near there but of the dangerous water that only ninja can go through and I heard a demon resides there."

"A demon eh? Dobe you think this demon trained Itachi," asked Sasuke.

"I dunno maybe," said Naruto, beginning to look uncomfortable with the subject. So the following day after the group was rested took a boat and began their journey. After they got to a certain spot the group was going to water walk. Let's just hope that this next place was not too dangerous.

Meanwhile in the Shi no Yami hideout a meeting was being conducted. The leader Yukio and the second in command Koji were there as were some of their top members.

"Yukio-sama maybe we should have kill those people who rejected us and the cause," said Nariko, a female with blue and red hair and blue eyes.

"NO! There are just like me and Koji," said Yukio, getting angry. Koji immediately smacked Nariko.

"Don't say things like that. You upset him," said Koji. "Kanji, Kata you take her away. Seiji you know the plan." The other three nodded. Kanji a male around 17 with black hair and green eyes and Kata a 13 year old girl with red hair and green hair took Nariko away. Seiji a male who is third in command who is 21 with brown hair and eyes went to find the rest of their group. Those four are strongest after Koji and Yukio.

"The rest of them don't understand what we went through," said Yukio, twitching.

"You need to relax. I know that you wanted other like us but they'll come around soon," said Koji, reassuring his leader and best friend.

"You better be right."

* * *

ACGOMN: Okay next two chapters involve learning about the Uchiha and Itachi. And why Naruto is so uncomfortable? REVIEW!!!!!!


	20. xi

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**xi. **

'Ghost of You' – My Chemical Romance

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home _

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

In Konohagakure no Sato, many people were witnessing the most brutal thing ever seen on the face of all planets. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all witness to this. Suigetsu and Juugo were also there.

"What are you doing here," asked Sakura, calm to Karin.

"We wanted to help Sasuke's village out," said Karin, calm as well. But you see even though they were calm, tension was spread throughout the village like wildfire.

"I see. Shall I escort you, Suigetsu and Juugo to go speak with Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura, smiling sweetly. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sweatdropped; what has Sasuke gotten them into this time?

"So," said Suigetsu. "We better hurry. Juugo will go berserk with all the people, despite you two girls cutting off his chakra supply."

"I have to agree," said Ino. "Come on. We'll all take you." She really didn't want Karin and Sakura to go at it in the middle of town. In the shadows, Kakashi was watching and sweatdropping at the same time. _My, my Sasuke you got two girls really in love with you. I hope you'll tell Karin that you are in love with Sakura and no other when you get back._

With our group of Sasuke, Naruto, Ronin, Akira and Miki almost to there destination, Sasuke was getting antsy while Naruto was passive. Ronin, Akira, and Miki were worried because they didn't argue for a while. This must be serious. By the time they reached the shoreline of the island it was mid afternoon and extremely warm.

"Okay so we reached the island," said Akira. "Now what?"

"I don't know," said Sasuke. "It just said come to the shore."

"Maybe someone will be there," said Ronin.

"Miki and others will ask," said Miki. Naruto was just staring off in the distance, not even paying attention.

"Naruto! What's up with you lately," said Sasuke, ticked off that Naruto wasn't being himself.

"You'll find out," said Naruto, pointing to three kids around five or six.

"People actually came here," said the two girls at the same time.

"You two don't be rude," said the boy of the group. "I'll get Hana-itoko." Just then a girl with green long hair, pink eyes and very pregnant waddled up to the group.

"I see you made it alright," said the woman Hana pleasantly. "I'm Hana. If you follow me you'll find out what you are searching for Sasuke." The said man blinked. How did this woman know his name and how did she know he was looking for something? The three kids went ahead and disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go," said Ronin, curious. Hana took the group of five to an old looking traditional Japanese mansion. The group entered to see a nice living area.

"Sit," said Hana. "I'll be back." She left the room, leaving the group.

"This better be good," said Akira.

"You're telling me," said Ronin.

"I have a strange feeling that this is going to be good," said Sasuke, mumbling. Then Hana, the three children that they saw at the beach, and another woman came out.

"Naruto long time no see," said the new woman with long blonde hair and yellow eyes, with a smirk on her face.

"Ever the same Hiroko," replied Naruto. Sasuke twitched. Seems something clicked in his head.

"You knew," said Sasuke, activating his Sharingan, "YOU KNEW AND YOU FUCKING DIDN'T TELL ME! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THIS INSTANT!"

"Brat, sit down. You aren't going to destroy this house," said Hiroko, pushing him to sit back down. "I take it you kept your promise, Naruto."

"A promise is a promise," said Naruto. "Sorry Sasuke, but I swore I would not tell you anything until you were brought here by some circumstances."

"Hn," said Sasuke, glaring at Naruto. If looks could kill we have one dead blonde future Hokage…

"Okay so time for introductions," said Hiroko. "I'm Hiroko."

"I'm Haruno Hana," said Hana.

"I'm Ronin."

"I'm Akira."

"Miki is Miki."

"Sakura's sister who is supposed to be on that writing journey," asked Sasuke, with a huff. "Well I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Um, I should be considered dead," said Hana, beginning to panic. "OH NO! Those idiot parents of mine lied to Sakura-imouto."

"Chill, Hana," said Hiroko, making her sit down as well. "It's not good for the baby, especially your first one." Hana pouted.

"Oi, can we come out yet," asked a male voice.

"Yes," sighed Hiroko. Two people came out, one a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, while the other…

"SHISUI WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALIVE," demanded Sasuke, then he promptly fainted from the shock. Everyone sweatdropped. Akira and Ronin both whacked Sasuke to wake up.

"I'm Izumi," said the girl, as Sasuke woke. " Uchiha Izumi, the older half-sister of you and Itachi." Poor Sasuke fainted again. Naruto sighed at his best friend and knew that he would react like that.

"Sasuke get up so you can get details," said Naruto.

"Okay who can tell me the whole story," said Sasuke, glaring.

"That'll be me," said Hiroko. "Come on will go for a walk." She grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of the house. Everyone else blinked.

"So where's Baa-chan and Jii-chan," asked Naruto, referring to the two older people that owned this area of land. Hana pointed to the kitchen. So as Naruto bothered the others, Sasuke and Hiroko were walking along the beach line. Sasuke was getting impatient for answers, while Hiroko was silent.

"Listen lady," said Sasuke. "I want to know what the hell is going on? And how does Naruto know you? Why is Shisui alive? Why is Hana here? Who are you? And who are those three children?"

"Woh, slow down," said Hiroko. "I'll answer all your questions."

"Well hurry up," said Sasuke.

"Fine," said Hiroko, narrowing her eyes. "You are just as rude as your brother."

"Leave my brother out of this and never compare me to him," said Sasuke, glaring at her.

"You don't scare me," said Hiroko, blankly. "Anyway Hana and Shisui are together and are having a baby together."

"Obviously," said Sasuke.

"Naruto came here with Jiraiya when he was fourteen," said Hiroko. "All of us asked him not to mention any of us."

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"My name's Hiroko, a neko demon," said Hiroko. "I'm around 3031 years old. And the three kids are mine. The boy is Tai, who is six, while the girls Hikari and Chi are five."

"Fine, but what is Shisui doing alive," asked Sasuke.

"Itachi and Shisui faked his death so Shisui can leave and be with Hana who is thirteen years his junior," said Hiroko.

"I see and Izumi?"

"She's your half sister. You all have Mikoto as a mother, while Itachi and your father is Fugaku and Izumi's father is a member of the Yamanaka clan, hence the blue eyes," said Hiroko. "He however was killed on a mission before your mother could tell him that she was pregnant that's how she met your father."

"She was a clan reject," said Sasuke, "Am I right?"

"Yes, she was looked down upon and push aside by everyone but your mother," said Hiroko. "But when me, Baa-chan and Jii-chan came to Konoha I took her away to raise her as requested by your mother."

"My mother wouldn't ask a demon to raise her only daughter," said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes.

"She was very nice," said Hiroko. "Plus she knew I don't kill humans only demons."

"…Hn." She whacked him.

"Speak in full sentences," ordered Hiroko.

"Whatever," said Sasuke. "So you have a boyfriend or something who is the father of your children?"

"That would be your brother," said Hiroko.

"WAIT! WHAT," asked Sasuke.

"What are you deaf; you heard what I said," said Hiroko.

"But, but," sputtered out Sasuke. "I think I need to lie down."

"Too much to handle huh," said Hiroko, with her smirk turning into a grin. "Well, we are almost to the spot we needed to get to." Sasuke looked up to find himself at a little shrine or grave marker or something. He spotted a scroll.

"Is that the Uchiha scroll given only the heir to being the head of the clan," asked Sasuke, remember after the massacre he couldn't find that. Itachi must have taken it with him. All the more reason for revenge.

"Yeah," said Hiroko. "Itachi gave it to me to keep safe until you came."

"So my brother planned all this?"

"Yes. Take it, it's yours," said Hiroko. Sasuke picked it up and put it in his pocket with the journal.

"Why did my brother have to kill my clan," asked Sasuke. Hiroko sighed.

"Your brother was a very sick person," said Hiroko. "He was mentally unstable, multiple personalities, clinically depressed, nightmare disorder, and very, very angry. But no one but Shisui and later I noticed this."

"What are you a psychologist," asked Sasuke.

"Actually during the time of my 2900th birthday I bought some books on law and psychology I was bored," said Hiroko. "I thought about trying to fake my way into a human school to become either one of those."

"Wouldn't those be outdated by now," said Sasuke.

"I got new ones," said Hiroko. "So I'll tell you more about your brother, but we got to get back to get some dinner that Baa-chan and Jii-chan are cooking." Sasuke was then dragged back to the mansion, even more confused than before.

'I Don't Love You' – My Chemical Romance

_Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way  
And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can  
When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"  
Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay  
And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa  
When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"  
Well come on, come on  
When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"  
I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday  
I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Well, that's it for now. Next chapter more explanations and we met Baa-chan and Jii-chan. REIVEW!


	21. xii

ACGOMN: The next chapter. And as you can tell I'm adding in opening and closing music from the previous chapter on.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**xii. **

'Famous Last Words' – My Chemical Romance

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...  
And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...  
So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say  
I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead  
'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

It has been a few days since Sasuke learned that he still had family left. In fact he had no idea what to do with himself. The group met Baa-chan (Who is around Tsunade's age) and Jii-chan (who is around Jiraiya's age), the two older people that is very caring. The two of them saved Hiroko when she came wandering on the beach and nursed her back to help. They housed Shisui, Izumi and Hana for years as well. And they welcomed more children. They could never have any of their own, sadly. Baa-chan was one of the first people with the one of kind Kekkei Genkai. And she was about to explain to Akira, Ronin and Miki about it.

"Well, the Kekkei Genkai is a disorder called Ketsueki no sono Horobita (Blood of the Ruined). You cannot produce children and will be feared everywhere you go," said Baa-chan. "Mine is called Yobu no Ketsui Yaseino (Call of Wild Will). I can call any animal to my aid."

"That's useful," said Sasuke.

"If your one of the first ones how did you find out about the reproduction problem," said Akira.

"I lost two babies in miscarriage and the one I was going to have was born still born," said Baa-chan, tears welling up in her eyes. She really wanted a child. "It was going to be a girl too."

"We see Hiroko, Izumi, Shisui, and Hana as our surrogate children and Tai, Hikari, Chi as are grandchildren," said Jii-chan.

"That's sweet," said Miki.

" Uncle Sasuke," said Tai, coming up to the Uchiha. He was very uncomfortable around his brother's children. Especially since Tai looked exactly Itachi, the girls looked more like Hiroko—Hikari was a mini-Hiroko and Chi had black hair like Mikoto's and yellow eyes like Hiroko's.

"Er, yes," replied Sasuke, uneasily.

"How long are you staying here," asked Tai.

"I don't know," said Sasuke.

"Actually," said Naruto. " Hiroko, Shisui, and Baa-chan had offered to train the five of us for the rest of the time of our training tirp."

"And you decided this for all of us," asked Sasuke. "Who died and made you leader?"

"Oh shut up Sasuke," said Naruto. "I figured that you would want to spend time with Shisui and the kids, but we can leave tomorrow if you want."

"NO," yelled Hikari and Chi, "You are going to stay here if you like it or not you understand Uncle Sasuke, Naruto-nii-chan, Akira-san, Miki-chan and Ronin-san." All this was said completely creepy in monotone voice.

"Eh," said the five.

"Hikari, Chi no sadistic thoughts," said Hiroko, reprimanding her daughters.

"But Haha-ue," said Hikari and Chi. "It's practice."

"You want practice," said Hiroko. "Tai, Hikari, Chi 10 laps around the island with 5 more grams of weights on."

"Haha-ue," complained the three.

"Do you want more," asked Hiroko.

"Going," said Tai, dragging his sisters outside.

"Damn Hiroko, aren't you a bit hard on them," asked Naruto.

"Are they your children Naruto? I think not," said Hiroko, with glare. "They need to be strong for half demons, so when I'm not around in years to come that they could kill full demons at least B classed."

"Kyuubi says those standards are too high for half demons," said Naruto.

"Remember with the demonic training they'll have ninja training too," said Hiroko. "Tai already has the Sharingan activated."

"Are you serious," asked Sasuke. "That's amazing."

"However I don't think that Hikari and Chi will be able to activate it for a while longer," said Hiroko. "Itachi mentioned that it takes longer in girls to activate than boys."

"I guess it's settled then," said Ronin. "Well have the three of them train us and we can give Sasuke more time with his family."

"Can I watch the kids train," asked Sasuke.

"Go ahead," said Hiroko. "And if they talk tell me."

"You're such a brutal mother," said Naruto.

"Che," said Hiroko. "I just hope Sasuke gets over his discomfort around the kids."

"Well, teme has never pegged me as a children person," said Naruto. "But I mean he's in love with Sakura-chan and I'm sure he wants kids."

"My Sakura-imouto and Sasuke, how cute," said Hana.

"Yeah but he's just being a chicken," said Naruto, with an eye roll.

"Hah! Just like Itachi," said Hiroko. "Anyway I'm going out. I'll be back later." The others waved bye to Hiroko, who always left the house by herself for about an hour everyday. Outside Sasuke watched as Tai, Hikari and Chi finish their laps in record time.

"So Uncle Sasuke I presume is staying," said Tai.

"You talk very good for being young," said Sasuke.

"Yeah well Haha-ue," said Tai, "three days a week teaches us history of different places, languages, basic arithmetic and algebra, and philosophy. Everyday she gives us exercises to train our body and become stronger."

"I'm impressed," said Sasuke.

"It was Chichi-ue's idea in the first place after he learned how much knowledge Haha-ue contained in her mind," said Hikari and Chi. _Right they're Itachi's offspring too. Hiroko seems like a good mother for a demon _thought Sasuke.

"How was Itachi as a father," asked Sasuke.

"Well, I remember him always talking to me about things," said Tai.

"He played with us as well, like blocks and such," replied Hikari and Chi. "But he wasn't around that much. But when he came he was always nice."

"Unless he had a psychotic break and Haha-ue had to knock him out," said Tai.

"Aa," said Sasuke. These kids were something. _Just another thing Itachi has beaten me to, having children and possible geniuses as well_ thought Sasuke. It was a bit funny to him though.

"Hana-itoko and Shisui-itoko will be good parents too," said Hikari and Chi. It seemed that the twins always talked together.

"Right," said Sasuke.

"Tai, Hikari, Chi," said Shisui. "Could I speak with Sasuke alone now? So do 10 more laps."

"Yes itoko," said the three.

"I help train them too," said Shisui. "So I haven't seen you in awhile. You look good."

"I understand that you love Hana, but why did you have to fake your death," asked Sasuke.

"Because I couldn't stand to be in the Uchiha clan anymore as did Itachi," said Shisui. "It was becoming as corrupt as the Hyuuga, something that Mandra-jii-sama wouldn't have wanted. He wanted all those people that were rejected to be able to find solace in the Uchiha clan, that was until someone killed his beloved Hana."

"I know that, I have the journal," said Sasuke. "Did Hana and Mandra have kids?"

"Yes our grandfather, great aunt, and great uncle," said Shisui.

"I see," said Sasuke. "Well, if you're happy then I can't complain."

"Thanks," said Shisui. "Now, I'm going to help train the three little ones, while Baa-chan talks to Ronin, Akira and Miki some more." Shisui left Sasuke alone. He was once again joined by another person.

"So teme what do you think," said Naruto.

"I think Itachi was an idiot for not staying here," said Sasuke. "He would be alive."

"But you would still be an avenger and know none of this," said Naruto. "Plus I'm pretty sure Itachi is at peace now just like the rest of your family."

"Aa, so how long will we stay," asked Sasuke.

"A couple of years," said Naruto. "Then we'll go back to Konoha." Sasuke nodded and guessed that it would be a few interesting years here. Fast forward to the point of departure of the group… Not only did the group have Naruto, Sasuke, Akira, Ronin, and Miki, but now included Shisui, Hana and their baby Akari. Hiroko and the three kids were staying on the island. Baa-chan, Jii-chan, and Izumi would be heading out to Konoha in a few months time.

"Behave and be careful," said Hiroko.

"Bye," said Tai, Hikari, and Chi.

"Be safe," said Baa-chan.

"We'll see you in a few months," said Jii-chan. And then the group of now seven headed off. Shisui was carrying the baby, while Hana was being carried by Sasuke for she wasn't a ninja. This was going to be an interesting reunion in Konoha.

'Heaven Help Us' – My Chemical Romance

_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I hear you've been bleeding_

_Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down  
I'm at this old hotel  
But can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping  
Or screaming or waiting for the man to call  
And maybe all of the above  
Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these cathedral steps  
While spitting out the blood and screaming  
"Someone save us!"  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down  
And will you pray for me?  
Or make a saint of me?  
And will you lay for me?  
Or make a saint of? _

Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
Cover me in gasoline  
Wipe away those tears of blood again  
And the punch line to the joke is asking  
Someone save us  
Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you fall  
And would you pray for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint of me?  
(You don't know  
So I'm burning, I'm burning)  
And will you lay for me?  
(You don't know a thing about my sins  
How the misery begins)  
Or make a saint?  
(You don't know  
Cause I'm burning, I'm burning)

Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
(I'm burning, I'm burning again)  
Cover me in gasoline again

* * *

ACGOMN: Next chapter includes Shi no Yami. REVIEW!


	22. xiii

ACGOMN: Woh, thanks for all the reviews.

I don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

**xiii. **

'Me against the World' – Simple Plan

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_'Till everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run._

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_it's me against the world_

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_World….world…world…_

_Me against the world_

_World….world…world…_

_(Scream)_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit out your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you win._

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world _

"Naruto are you sure we're going the right way," asked Sasuke.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Then why does it look so creepy," said Miki.

"I hope we aren't in a trap," sighed Ronin. Shisui was sighing. He knew that this was the way to Konoha, but it didn't look like it. And it could not have changed since the last time he walked through the path because Naruto and Sasuke looked confused. Hana was just protectively holding Akari, the baby and hoping that nothing would happen. Unfortunately for our group who were just heading home and wanted to get there as soon as possible, two people that they really did not want to meet right about now.

"Ronin, Akira, Miki working with the enemy I see," said Yukio. Koji, was also there, had the look on his face like he really didn't want to be there at this moment.

"Naruto and Sasuke isn't my enemy," said Akira.

"Nor mine," said Ronin.

"Or Miki's," she said.

"They are not like us," said Yukio. "Maybe Uzumaki is, but he's about ten times worse then we."

"Listen punk," growled Sasuke. "You do not insult my best friend in front of me got it?"

"Oh please Uchiha," said Koji. "You could never beat Yukio."

"Sasuke, calm down," said Naruto, hoping that a fight would not break out, for once. "No need to get all defensive over that idiot's insult of me."

"NO! These guys are annoying," said Sasuke. Yukio twitched.

"Listen up," said Koji, holding back his leader and best friend. "We are going to alert you before we go after our first target---Konoha. We need to rid the world of evil, that's all." Koji dragged Yukio away leaving a steaming Sasuke.

"We better get to Konoha pronto," said Shisui "And warn Tsunade-sama." Naruto nodded.

"Miki, Ronin, Akira you guys run ahead okay," said Naruto. "Sasuke you and Shisui are in charge of getting Hana and Akari safely to Konoha. I have to go see someone about something okay?" Akira, Ronin, and Miki ran off in the direction of Konoha hoping to get there as soon as possible.

"Wait---," started Sasuke, wondering where Naruto was going. Shisui cut him off by placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

"We better go," said Hana. "I don't think Akari will stay asleep any longer." Sasuke sighed and followed Shisui and Hana. Meanwhile Naruto was heading off in the direction of a small town that he and Neji had a mission in. He had met a few friends there that kicked ass by using only taijutsu.

"Naruto-kun," said a girl with red hair and green eyes. Another girl with silver long hair and brown eyes looked up from her plants. While a third girl with black hair and red eyes and the last girl has black hair and red eyes as well.

"What's wrong," asked the silver haired girl.

"Shi no Yami is what's up," said Naruto.

"I heard of them," said the first black haired girl. "They came about a few years ago."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need your help with something," said Naruto. "Come to Konoha with me and fight with us."

"Alright," said the silver haired girl. "Let's get going." Naruto grinned. Him and the four girls ran off to find Sasuke, Shisui, and Hana (with the baby). BY the time they caught up they were only a few miles away from Konoha. Sasuke immediately questioned Naruto.

"Where were you," asked Sasuke.

"Chill," said Naruto. "I was getting reinforcements." The four girls waved and grinned at Sasuke.

"I'm Kiari, age twenty four," said the silver haired girl.

"I'm Ai, age twenty," said the red haired girl.

"I'm Serenity age twenty one," said the black haired girl. "And this is Tomoyo my twin sister."

"They are all sisters," said Naruto. "And they kick ass." Sasuke nodded.

"Well we are almost there," said Sasuke.

"Hana are you up to keep going," asked Shisui.

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Hana.

"You heard the lady," said Naruto. "Come on." Shisui and Hana just sweatdropped. This kid had way too much energy sometimes. Sasuke and the four girls just followed along. Almost there…

'One' – Simple Plan

_We are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_we're the tear in your eyes_

_We're the blood in your veins_

_We're the beat of your hearts_

_We're the sweat on your face_

_We're the ones that you chase_

_We're the promise that you made_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_

_We are..._

_We are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_We are one_

_we're the pride of your lives_

_We're the light shining deep in your eyes_

_We're the choice that you made_

_We're the smile on your face_

_When you sleep at night_

_We're the best thing you had_

_But you left us behind_

_We're the kids that you pushed away_

_we are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_We are one, one_

_we're the pain that you feel_

_We're the scars that don't heal_

_We're the tear in your eyes_

_We're the reason you cry_

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said_

_We're the best thing you had_

_But you pushed us away_

_we are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And this time_

_The future is ours_

_It's in our hands_

_We are, we are the lost_

_The ones forgotten_

_And we've got nothing to lose_

_Together we stand up tall_

_We are one_

_

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Well, well another chapter down. Now I have a question for you all who should Naruto wind up with?

**Naruto's choices are (the ages are three years older now):**

Nariko (Shi no Yami) 19

Kata (Shi no Yami) 16

Uchiha Izumi 36

Kiari 24

Ai 20

Serenity 21

Tomoyo 21

Hoku (if you think Naruto can handle not having children) 24

Miki (if you think Naruto can handle not having children) 24

**The other decided couples are: **

Sasuke/Sakura

Karin/Suigetsu

Sai/Ino

Hinata/Kiba

Neji/Tenten

Shikamaru/Temari

Hiroko/Itachi (technically one sided now)

Hana/Shisui

**Free guys are: **

Chouji 24

Lee 24

Shino 24

Gaara 24

Kankurou 25

Yukio (no kids) 27

Koji (no kids) 26

Seiji 24

Kanji 20

Akira (no kids) 24

Ronin (no kids) 24

Kiyoshi (no kids) 24

Ringo (no kids) 24

Haru (no kids) 24

ACGOMN: I think that's it. REVIEW!!!


	23. xiv

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**xiv. **

'Home Sweet Home' – YUKI

_aruki tsukarete furidasu ame _

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte _

_Anata no me WA suki tooru _

_Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu _

_Watashi o yonde yonde koko Ni iru no yo _

_doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no? _

_uchi e kaero asu ni nareba _

_daijoubu tte waratte iru kana _

_namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo _

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro _

_tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta _

_Kanashii kimochi datte SA sugu wasurerareta Kara _

_kowakunai yo _

_uso o tsuite koukai shite _

_Watashi_ _WA __itsuka otona ni natta _

_haji o kaite ase o kaite _

_soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu _

_tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo_

_hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no _

_uchi e kaero shiroi usagi _

_tsuki no ura de aimashou _

_kaerou asu ni nareba _

_hadashi de waratte iru kara _

_Watashi WA yonde yonde dakishimeru yo _

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro _

_aruki tsukarete furidasu ame _

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte _

_Anata no me WA suki tooru _

_Kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu _

_namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo _

_kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no _

_Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall _

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch _

_Your eyes are like the clear water _

_Breathing deep down in the ocean _

_Call me, call me, I'm here _

_Where can I go, to where, so that I'm satisfied? _

_Let's go home, when tomorrow comes _

_Will I be laughing saying that it's all ok? _

_Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you _

_So close your eyes and remember those innocent times _

_You filled the parts I lacked in _

_Because I was able to forget even sad feelings _

_I'm not afraid _

_Lying, and regretting that _

_I became an adult someday _

_Getting humiliated, sweating _

_But the reason for me to continue dancing _

_Is burning, burning my soul and screams _

_If I continue, continue to open it I can be saved _

_Let's go home, let's meet _

_Behind the moon, white rabbit _

_Let's return, when tomorrow comes _

_I'll be laughing barefoot _

_I'll call, call and embrace it _

_So close your eyes and remember those innocent times _

_Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall _

_I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch _

_Your eyes are like the clear water _

_Breathing deep down in the ocean _

_Call my name; call me because I'm here _

_If I tell, tell my heart I'll be fulfilled _

"We're back," shouted Naruto to the whole town. People just stared, ignored or sighed at the blonde. Yep back in Konoha. "Come on we better go to see Obaa-chan." The group nodded and went off to the Hokage Tower . There they met up with Akira , Ronin, and Miki. Also there was Haru, Hoku, Ringo, and Kiyoshi with Sakura. And as soon as she saw Sasuke and Naruto after three years she ran over and hugged them both.

"Sakura," breathed out Naruto. "Can't breathe." Both men were turning blue in the face.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you both," said Sakura. She looked at the rest of the group. The girls that they just picked up she met before, but she never seen that black haired other guy before and green haired woman… "Aneki? Is that you?"

"Hey, Sakura-imouto," said Hana, smiling. Sakura hugged Hana.

"I thought you were never going to come back," cried Sakura. Hana patted her on the head.

"Could you take us to your shishou," said Hana. "We all need to talk to her." Sakura nodded and led the group up. Tsunade was waiting for Akira , Ronin and Miki gave her a heads up.

"Hey Obaa-chan," greeted Naruto.

"Hokage-sama," said Sasuke.

"I need you to fill me in on everything now," said Tsunade. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"We ran into Yukio and Koji the leader and the second respectively," said Sasuke.

"I had met with Hoku, Akira , Ronin, Kiyo, Ringo, Haru, and Miki to get them to travel and train with us. As you know Kiyo, Ringo and Haru came to Konoha either by mission or their own will. But I didn't know Hoku was in Konoha until we met Ero-sennin in Kiri. We then went to visit a place in which Itachi wished Sasuke to visit," said Naruto. "It seems you have to fix your records. Shisui is still alive as is Haruno Hana and they have a child together."

"I see," said Tsunade. "What else?"

"Itachi has children as well. Three of them, one boy and two girls," said Naruto. She nodded for him to continue. "Their mother is a neko demon named Hiroko and Uchiha Izumi also resides there. Baa-chan and Jii-chan own the land over there. Then on our way back Shisui and Hana wished to come back to Konoha with their child. Izumi, Baa-chan and Jii-chan will be coming in a few months. As for Hiroko and the three kids I don't know if they'll come to Konoha or not. I also enlisted the help of the four sisters that our village frequently helps out. Kiari, Serenity, Tomoyo and Ai are their names."

"Anything else," asked Tsunade.

"Shi no Yami is going to attack Konoha first and they are even giving us a warning signal before hand," said Naruto.

"What are they idiots," asked Tsunade.

"They are either underestimating us or they have some super secret weapon or jutsu up their sleeves," said Shisui.

"Ah yes Uchiha Shisui you have explaining to do," said Tsunade, glaring at him. "And so do you Haruno Hana . Both of you faked your deaths, you do know that is illegal?"

"I suppose we should explain but let Sasuke and Naruto leave so they can go see their friends again," said Shisui. Tsunade nodded dismissing everyone but Hana and Shisui and their kid. Outside Sakura dragged Sasuke and Naruto to go meet Sai, Team 8, 10 and Team Gai. The seven of the Ketsueki no sono Horobita just watch after the original team 7 and sighed.

"Come on you three will take you around the village," said Haru, talking to Miki, Akira , and Ronin. So the seven of them left the four sisters by themselves…

"Kiari-nee-chan," said Ai. "I do believe we were ditched."

"I do believe you are right Ai-imouto," said Kiari, "Let's go get some food okay?" With the Konoha 12 plus Sai who so happened to be at training grounds.

"SASUKE! NARUTO," yelled some of the people.

"Yeah we just got back," said Naruto, grinning. "How are you girls doing?"

"I'm fine," said Ino, winking at Naruto.

"Good Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"Thanks for asking," said Tenten, not really answering him.

"Hey what about us," asked Kiba. "We're your friends to?"

"Chill," said Naruto. "I was going to ask you guys next but I can see you are all just peachy." Then Naruto hit himself in the head. "I'm such a jerk! I left the sisters and the others alone. Sorry but I'll talk to you all later." Naruto quickly gave the four girls separate hugs, and then ran off in hopes of finding the four sisters or the Horobita.

"He really needs to stop doing that," said Kiba, glaring after the blonde.

"Kiba's jealous," teased Ino. "Don't worry Naruto won't steal Hinata-chan away from you." She and the other girls started laughing at the red angry faced Kiba.

"Oh by the way Sasuke-kun," said Sai, with his ever annoying smile. "Your old Team Snake members are in town." Sakura hissed at the prospect of Karin .

"I know they told Naruto and me that they would be going to Konoha," said Sasuke, moving away from a hissing Sakura. "Anyway, I better go talk to them."

"I'm coming with you," said Sakura, latching on to Sasuke. He just sighed. The two of them left.

"Five bucks that Sakura and Karin will fight now," said Ino.

"Sasuke better not let this problem of his get any further and just confess to Sakura-chan," said Hinata. "And let Karin-san down easy."

"Like he lets any girl down easy," scoffed Kiba.

"A woman scorned," said Shikamaru, "is not a good thing for Sasuke."

"He screwed," said Neji, Tenten, Lee , Shino, and Chouji.

"Big time," said Sai, smiling. A few days later Gaara along with his escorts of Temari and Kankurou entered the Konoha gates. The Kazekage went straight to the Hokage Tower , while his two siblings went to see if they could catch up with their friends. By the time Gaara got there Naruto was waiting for him.

"I'm sitting in the meeting between you and Obaa-chan," explained Naruto. Gaara nodded and the two went up to see Tsunade. While that meeting was going Sasuke was planning on telling Sakura that he loves her, but it wasn't going well. Karin kept following them around.

"Sakura let's go," said Sasuke. "Get on my back."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you asking me to let you give me a piggyback ride," said Sakura, grinning. "Never thought it would come to this."

"Hurry up," said Sasuke, growling. Sakura complied with Sasuke's wish and then he sped off to the Uchiha compound. Unfortunately Karin was able to keep up. "Oh for the love of…Sakura I have to tell you something and I have been holding it off for years. I love you and I want you to be my wife!"

"…Really? This is not a joke," asked Sakura.

"It's true Sakura," said Sasuke, beginning to blush. Sakura hugged him.

"I love you too," said Sakura. Karin smirked. Suigetsu owes her money. Later Team Jiraiya (Jiraiya, Kisame, Haru, Tobi, and Deidara), Team Naruto (Naruto, Sasuke, Miki, Akira, and Ronin), Team Shikamaru (Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Neji, and Kiyoshi), Team Sister (Kiari, Serenity, Tomoyo, Ai, and Ino), Team Suna (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou), Team Kakashi (Kakashi, Anko, Hoku and Ringo) and Team Hinata (Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Chouji) were formed. They were to get to know each other and train until the warning from Shi no Yami that they were coming. ANBU teams dispearsed to monitor Konoha and its borders. Suna ninja were also patrolling Suna and its borders as per orders of Gaara and Baki (Temporarily in charge until Gaara got back to Suna).

Luckily Team Jiraiya, Team Naruto, and Team Suna already worked so well together, but the other team's teamwork must be refined. Team Shikamaru has Shika in charge so he would be able to think of plans fast and they'll work well together. Team Sister just needs to welcome Ino and teach Ino their ways, which should be interesting for the blonde. Team Kakashi had the pervert in charge in which Anko is not happy about but the teaming up should work. Team Hinata probably had the biggest challenge—to get used to Hinata being charge. It is calm before the storm that's for sure.

'Little Sky' – Kentaro Fukushi

_Saki kaketa hana ga hajirai tsutsu kaze ni yurete_

_Hizashi no egaku ibuki wo mabuta no ura ni sotto kanjita yo_

_Katachi kae nagara chigirete yuku kumo no nagare_

_Ashita mo kawaranai mono bokura wa itsuka mitsukerareru ka na_

_Mou sugu risou ni oitsukesou_

_Nijinda shinkirou sono mukou todoku yo_

_Oozora sugu soba sou hitonigiri no yume no kakera_

_Sugu soko made kiteru dakara hashiradasu yo ima_

_Fly dokomademo hateshinai sora ni kakugo wo azuketa nara _

_Kakedashite yuku dake sa donna toki mo_

_Yes kyoukasho ni kakareteru you na yakusoku nara gomen sa_

_Sorezore no FRAME mitsuketara_

_Munasawagi kakitateru you na mirai e habatakou_

_Jibun nari no basho mada miezuni hoo wo tsuneru_

_Hito eki orite hashitta konna ni kyori ga tooku datta no ka na_

_Josou suru kedo mada mada monotarinai_

_Oikaze mada mada sukunai yoake mae _

_Itsu datte yume nante tada ichido kiri no shunkan shika_

_CHANCE ga nai no nara ima sugu tamesu shikanai Woh..._

_Try itsumademo tsumaranai kako ni kokoro wo mukecha dame sa_

_Me no mae no kagiri nai michi wo mireba_

_Yes mukai kaze fukanakucha tori wa hiroi sora wo tobenai_

_TROUBLE wa tsune ni teki ja nai_

_ORIGINAL na jibun dake no asu wo kirihirakou_

_Fly dokomademo hateshinai sora ni kakugo wo azuketa nara _

_Kakedashite yuku dake sa donna toki mo_

_Yes kyoukasho ni kakareteru you na yakusoku nara gomen sa_

_Sorezore no FRAME mitsuketara_

_Hatenaku hirogaru FIELD ni kiseki wo egakou

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Well, that's it for this week. Actually my internet might get turned off, so if I don't update in a while then you know why. REVIEW!


	24. xv

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter. Oh and the couples are:

Sasuke/Sakura

Karin/Suigetsu

Sai/Ino

Hinata/Kiba

Neji/Tenten

Shikamaru/Temari

Hiroko/Itachi (technically one sided now)

Hana/Shisui

Seiji/Kata

Kanji/Nariko

Kankurou/Tomoyo

Lee/Serenity

Chouji/Ai

Shino/Kiari

Gaara will remain single

The Horobita will remain single as well

NOW A FEW PEOPLE WHAT NARUTO PAIRED UP HERE'S THE RESULT:

**Naruto will be with Uchiha Izumi **

Don't own Naruto, 'nuff said.

* * *

**xv. **

'Promise' – Simple Plan

_Break down_

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

_Cause we've had our rough times_

_With fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

_so give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say:_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down, you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine, this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_if you take my hand tonight_

_without you (I go through the motions)_

_Without you (it's just not quite the same)_

_Without you (I don't want to go out)_

_I just wanted to say_

_that I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

_so give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't, don't, don't walk away_

_I promise_

_I won't let you down, you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine, this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_take my hand, take my hand_

_(I promise)_

_Take my hand_

_(I promise)_

_Take my hand_

_Go!_

_I promise,_

_I won't let you down, you down_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine, this time_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_So take my hand tonight _

"FINALLY SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE-TEME GOT TOGETHER," yelled Naruto, everyone in the whole village heard. Hell even Gaara may have heard all the way in Suna. (Gaara: I'm hearing things again.) Sasuke and Sakura were going on their first date tonight, but they wanted to tell Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke turned crimson and whacked their best friend.

"Kami-sama dobe no need to tell the whole village," said Sasuke.

"Well, they would find out from Ino once you tell her," said Naruto, with a grin. "Oh by the way, Izumi, Baa-chan and Jii-chan will be coming early."

"Good," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and couldn't wait to meet Izumi that she heard about from Sasuke. The two left Naruto to his own devices. _I'm so happy that they are finally together. They better name me godfather of their children or else. _

**_Well, well at least they are going to get some. When are you getting a girl? Or are you going to be alone for the rest of your life._**

_Shut the hell up you dumb kitsune._ Naruto hated when Kyuubi talked to him. Of course he didn't notice Hinata waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun," asked Hinata.

"Oh I'm fine Hinata-chan," said Naruto, grinning. "What are you doing; waiting for Kiba?"

"Yeah," said Hinata, looking at the ground.

"Ne, what's wrong? Are you nervous about leading a team," asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Hinata.

"But you can do it and everyone respects you so you'll be fine," said Naruto, patting her on the back. Hinata smiled at him, and then Kiba showed up.

"Trying to steal my girlfriend Naruto," asked Kiba, teasingly.

"Nah, no I'll let you keep her," said Naruto, sticking his tongue out at Kiba. Then he ran off. Kiba and Hinata just shook their heads. Naruto ran on the roofs hoping to find someone not busy. And just his luck there was Ino sitting on her roof of the flower shop.

"Hey Ino," said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto you look bored," said Ino, grinning at the other blonde.

"Yeah, what are you doing," asked Naruto.

"Waiting for Sai," said Ino. "He's late."

"I still can't believe you and Sai are dating," said Naruto.

"Well, believe it," said Ino, smiling, but not her full force one.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit scared about what's going on with Shi no Yami. I hope I can work well with the four sisters," said Ino.

"Yeah they are so nice you'll have no problem," said Naruto. "Oh look here's Sai. I better go." He ran off again only to run into Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Neji and Tenten looked like they wanted to ring Lee's neck.

"What's going on," asked Naruto.

" Lee's in love," said Tenten, with a sigh.

"Who?" _It better not be Hoku and Miki, because they won't…_

"Serenity-san," replied Neji.

"Oh boy, have fun trying to get her," said Naruto, looking at Lee with pity. The sisters were very protective of each other. Naruto suddenly then realized who would want to hang out with him--- Chouji and Shikamaru. He left Team Gai by running.

"Does he ever run out of energy?"

"He's Naruto what do you expect?" He reached his destination; the Nara fields the area that Shika and Chouji liked to lounge around in. To his surprise Temari was there and so was Ai, the youngest sister.

"Hey Naruto," said Temari.

"Temari when did you get into town," asked Naruto, raising his eyebrow.

"This morning with Kankurou, Gaara will be coming for the Kage meeting in the Konoha Council room in a week," said Temari.

"OH, and Ai what are you doing here? Made some new friends," said Naruto.

"Yep, Chouji-kun and Shika-chan are awesome and so is Temari-chan," said Ai, grinning. Naruto just shook his head. Okay they were obviously busy. Maybe Shino was not doing anything. Naruto ran off again, leaving a confused four people behind. On his way to go find Shino, he ran into the old Hebi members. Juugo was watching Karin and Suigetsu argue again.

"Geez get a room," said Naruto, teasing the two. Juugo snorted in amusement, while Karin bristled with anger and Suigetsu coughed out the water he was drinking.

"Naruto-dobe!" Karin was ready to beat the crap out of Naruto, when he disappeared.

"That was a close one," said Naruto, halfway up the road. He finally reached one of Shino's favorite spots, but to his surprise Kiari was with Shino. He was showing her some bugs. Naruto knew that both were the silent, weird type, so he left hoping to find someone to bug at least. He went to Ichiraku's to see Kankurou and the twins eating.

"Hey Kankurou," said Naruto. "Hey Seren and Tomoyo-chan."

"What's up Naruto? Wandering around bored I see," said Kankurou. "You want some ramen?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," said Naruto. Everyone stopped at looked at him.

"Naruto are you sick," asked Ayame the waitress.

"Hell froze over I see," said Kakashi, coming out of no where. "I'll bring him to Tsunade." Naruto twitched.

"I'M NOT SICK I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY DAMNIT," yelled Naruto, leaving.

"Oh by the way I saw Hoku and Miki near the Memorial Stone looking upset about something," called out Kakashi. Naruto sighed; Kakashi was certainly on top of things. He then began his way to the Memorial Stone. He wondered what was wrong with them. Well whatever it was he was going to help whether they liked it or not. When he found them they were sitting next to each other looking at the sky. He then heard them talking.

"You know I wish I was normal."

"So do I."

"I would love to fall in love, have children and not have to fight all the time," sighed Hoku.

"Me too, Hoku. But at least we are not completely alone," said Miki, who is slowly beginning to stop referring to her self in third person.

"Well, no use in being upset," said Hoku, standing up and dusting herself off. Miki followed suit. "We have training and bad guys to beat." Naruto smiled, they didn't need any help anyway. It seemed that the teams were meeting at 10 pm tonight. Naruto almost forgot. On his way to the meeting spot he assigned for his team, he passed the entrance gate.

"Listen lady I don't think it is very respectful to have Uchiha as a last name," said one guard.

"But you don't understand that's my name! Uchiha Izumi! If you get Sasuke or Naruto they'll tell you," said Izumi. Baa-chan and Jii-chan got in but when Izumi told them her name, the guards became defensive. Naruto saw them and went over.

"Hey now she's telling the truth," said Naruto, dragging Izumi in the front gate. The old couple followed Naruto. He was going to find Sasuke, so he could deal with this. Izumi had a smile on her face and a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh Naruto my hero," teased Izumi.

"Haha, Zumi-chan," said Naruto.

"Aneki, you are here already I see. Stop flirting with the dobe," said Sasuke, appearing with Sakura. Naruto scowled.

"And hello to you to Sasuke and this must be Sakura whom I have heard so much about," said Izumi, smiling and shaking Sakura's hand.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun your sister is real pretty, does she look like your mother," asked Sakura.

"Actually I do, except my blue eyes are from my father of the Yamanaka clan," said Izumi. "But we will have time to get to know each other."

"Oi, brats," said Kisame, showing up, "Teams meetings are starting and you are late." Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about us dears," said Baa-chan. "Go along I'm sure we can find our way to the Hokage tower." The three ninjas left and the other three went off to the Hokage Tower to talk with Tsunade. The teams were discussing strategies and training plans, meanwhile the four Kage of the main villages began their journey to Konoha for a big Kage meeting.

'Memories' – Otsuki Miki

_Chisana koro ni wa takara no chizu ga _

_Atama no naka ni ukandeite _

_Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no basho o _

_Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni _

_Ima de wa hokori darake no mainichi _

_Itsu no hi ka subete no _

_Toki ni mi o makaseru dake _

_Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara _

_Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni _

_Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni _

_Chisana koro kara uta o utatte _

_Yume miru kokoro atatameteta _

_Minna de maneshita himitsu no merodei _

_Kondo wa jouzu ni kikoeru you ni _

_Ima de wa tame iki tsuite bakari de _

_Daremo mada hontou no _

_Yume sae tsukamenai mama _

_Moshi mo jidai ga modoru no nara _

_Namida o shitta koro no watashi ni _

_Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni _

_Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara _

_Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni _

_Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni _

_Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni _

_when I was young, a treasure map _

_Was spread in my mind _

_Making sure that someone unknown won't take _

_The miraculous place that I've been searching for _

_Right now, its life filled with dusts _

_Someday, I'll leave it up to _

_Everything's time _

_If the world ever changes _

_Take me to myself that never knew a thing _

_Making sure that memories won't fade away _

_I was singing since I was small _

_Warming the heart that dreams _

_The secret melody that everyone imitated _

_Making sure that it can be done better this time _

_Right now, I keep on sighing _

_Everyone is still unable to _

_grab the true dream _

_If the time ever goes back _

_Take me to myself that learned tears _

_Making sure that loneliness can't catch up _

_If the world ever changes _

_Take me to myself that never knew a thing _

_Making sure that memories won't fade away _

_Making sure that loneliness can't catch up _

_

* * *

_

ACGOMN: That's it until next time. REVIEW!


	25. xvi

ACGOMN: Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto okay?

* * *

**xvi. **

'The Scientist' – Coldplay

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,_

_Oh, let's go back to the start._

_Running in circles, coming in tales,_

_Heads are a science apart._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No-one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling your puzzles apart._

_Questions of science, science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,_

_Oh and I rush to the start._

_Running in circles, chasing tails,  
Lyrics  
And coming back as we are._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No-one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm going back to the start._

_Oh, ooooo,_

_Ah, ooooo,_

_Oh, ooooo,_

_Oh, ooooo _

The Kage of the five major sat in the Hokage Council Room, clad in their Kage robes. Tsunade the Godaime Hokage , Gaara the Godaime Kazekage , Tsunayoshi the Yondaime Tsuchikage , Miyoko the Godaime Mizukage , and Razan the Yondaime Raikage were all there. The five of them were quite concerned with Shi no Yami. Gaara and Tsunade were, however, the only ones who really knew what was going on.

"So Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama," said the Tsuchikage. "You said Shi no Yami is underestimating us entirely."

"Ah," said Gaara.

"And that the first target is going to be Konoha at unknown time," said the Mizukage. "This is troubling. And their mission is to take down all the villages. They must have a vendetta against us all."

"I think I know why," said Tsunade. "You see the leader and second in command are what we called Ketsueki no sono Horobita (Blood of the Ruined). These people have birth defects that produce a powerful Kekkei Genkai that's one of a kind."

"But what about any future offspring," asked the Raikage.

"They can't have children," said Gaara. "The child in the female will not survive."

"I see," said the other three Kage.

"The leader's name is Yukio while the second in command's name is Koji," said Tsunade. "Ring any bells?" The Tsuchikage paled considerably.

"What," asked the Mizukage, noticing that the other Kage was losing color in his face.

"The Sandaime Tsuchikage kicked out two four year olds by the same name because of their abilities," said the Yondaime. Tsunade twitched. She had a feeling it was something like that.

"And what about Miki," asked Gaara, glaring at the Yondaime. "I'm sure that you are the one that gave her an honorable discharge."

"But you see she was getting unstable," said the Yondaime.

"That's no excuse," said Tsunade. "You could have helped her."

"No you don't understand what she can do! She's like a demon child," said Yondaime. Gaara growled.

"If you are aware that I once hosted a demon; I would you appreciate it if you didn't call someone who is nothing like a demon that," said Gaara, angry. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," said Tsunade. "And what about you Mizukage-sama? Haru posed no threat to you."

"Haru is as unstable as a troubled child on crack," said the Mizukage.

"And Ringo what about him," asked Gaara to the Raikage. The other three Kage sighed.

"Unstable don't you understand," said the Raikage. "They are dangerous just like Yukio and Koji. That's why Hoku from Ame was honorably discharged after her grandfather passed. Kiyoshi was sent to Konoha because frankly the leader could not deal with him. Akira was honorably discharged by the urging of the council. Koyuki-hime objected but she was overruled."

"I can't believe you are actually taking sides with them," said the Mizukage. "We should have killed them, just like the Sandaime Tsuchikage should have done with Yukio and Koji." Tsunade and Gaara exchanged looks.

"Is that what you think," hissed Haru. It seems that the six plus Ronin (who never had a village to begin with) were listening in.

"You want us dead! How dare you after all I did to save your sorry ass," snapped Miki.

"You are so lucky we didn't accept Shi no Yami's offer," said Ringo, glowering. Hoku, Kiyoshi and Akira 's leaders weren't there so their glares were at the three Kage. Ronin of course was not too happy either.

"Calm down," said Tsunade to the seven.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT US TO FUCKING CALM DOWN," snapped Ronin. "I'm leaving, tell Naruto I'm sorry." Hoku, Miki, Akira , Kiyo, Ringo and Haru just followed Ronin without another word. Gaara rubbed his eyes. Tsunade sighed.

"This meeting will be postponed until later," said Tsunade. "I need Naruto here, ANBU." The ANBU watching them went off to find Naruto. Naruto was hanging with Sasuke, Sakura, Izumi, Hana, and Shisui at the Haruno household. (The Haruno parents were not too happy with that either).

" Uzumaki Naruto , Godaime-sama wishes for you to come to her office," said the ANBU.

"Sure thing," said Naruto. He ran off. Sasuke followed after him, while Izumi asked Sakura if she was going too.

"I learned over the years that when Sasuke looks at me a certain way I should stay out of the way," said Sakura. Izumi nodded and hoped everything is alright. At the Hokage Tower Naruto and Sasuke went into the office to see both Tsunade and Gaara.

"Naruto, I need you to find Ronin, Akira , Miki, Hoku, Kiyoshi, Haru, and Ringo," said Tsunade. "They left."

"What happened," asked Naruto, serious.

"It seems we found out way all of them but Ronin were honorably discharged from being a ninja," said Tsunade, "or sent on a long mission. The leaders are afraid of them. They say that they are unstable. I'm afraid they listened in and heard I tried to calm down, but then said to tell you sorry." Naruto looked at the ground.

"I'll go get them," said Naruto. "Sasuke you stay here!" He was not in the mood to mess around and not listen to. All Sasuke could do was nod in agreement. Naruto ran off using his speed to find them.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE! SHI NO YAMI IS COMING," yelled Sasuke, chasing after him. It seemed that bird flew in the Hokage's office with a note from Shi no Yami. Naruto paid no heed to Sasuke and ran off to find his friends.

_'I knew that they all had depression and could do something stupid. Kami-sama I should have kept an eye on them and never let them near that meeting. If unstable is all the Kage are worried about, then they are all in a heap of trouble. Those seven have terrible anger and if Shi no Yami is coming. Yukio and Koji may convince them to join for real. Oh man!' _

**_'Brat you are screwed! It seemed that the Shi no Yami know when to attack. It's like they were watching you all the whole time.' _**

_'Thank you for your input! That actually was helpful.'_ All what was on Naruto's mind now was to get to his seven angry friends before Yukio and Koji did.

'The Warning Sign' – Coldplay

_A warning sign,_

_I missed the good part then I realized,_

_I started looking and the bubble burst._

_I started looking for excuses._

_Come on in,_

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,_

_That I started looking for a warning sign._

_When the truth is,_

_I miss you._

_Yeah the truth is,_

_that I miss you so._

_A warning sign,_

_You came back to haunt me and I realized,_

_That you were an island and I passed you by,_

_You were an island to discover._

_Come on in,_

_I've gotta tell you what state I'm in,_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,_

_That I started looking for a warning sign._

_When the truth is,_

_I miss you._

_Yeah the truth is,_

_that I miss you so._

_And I'm tired;_

_I should not have let you go._

_So I crawl back into your open arms._

_Yes, I crawl back into your open arms._

_And I crawl back into your open arms._

_Yes, I crawl back into your open arms... _

_

* * *

_

ACGOMN: Well, that's enough for this week. REVIEW!!!


	26. SPECIAL: Kifujin San Lady Three

ACGOMN: This is actually a team 7 one shot thing. And it falls into the continuum of the _In Search of Yourself_. It is set one year before the story starts. SPECIAL FOR YOU ALL.

For the love of God I do not and never will own Naruto ever in its existence okay?

* * *

**Kifujin San (Lady Three) **

**By: **

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames **

_Haruno, Uchiha, and Uzumaki are all names we know and either love or hate. We know of Sakura, Sasuke (or Itachi) and Naruto respectively. Sakura, the medic, Sasuke, the avenger, and Naruto, the hero. But besides those three (or four) and any respective known family members mostly of the Uchiha clan, there are three ladies that are the great aunt of the Uchiha, the great aunt of the Haruno and the great aunt of the Uzumaki. _

_Uchiha__ Enzeru_

_Haruno__ Sakuya_

_Uzumaki__ Nasake_

_Those were their names. _

_And the controversy, drama, and scandal that surrounded them were still whispered about among the older people of Konoha. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke however no nothing of the family called Kifujin San. _

The writer paused and thought about what she would write next.

_There is a prophecy about them that would allow Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to speak with their three great aunts. _

**_On the last night of spring the Haruno must sit by a sakura tree. The center one of the park. _**

**_The Uchiha must bring the Fan of the Angel and sit on the left side of the Haruno. _**

**_The Uzumaki must bring the Scroll of Mercy and sit on the right side of the Haruno. _**

**_Open the Scroll and Fan it. _**

The writer looked satisfied. She was the main writer for Tsunade-sama who wrote everything and anything for her. She sealed it in an envelope and put:

To: 

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

It would be only a few days later that it would reach the Uchiha compound where all three resided. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he read it. Sakura was confused as she never heard of this woman. And Naruto was wondering if it was a trick. The three of them are twenty years old. Sakura and Naruto are both Jounin, while Sasuke is still Chuunin. Sasuke is still on probation as his punishment.

"I think we should go see what this is all about," said Sakura.

"The Fan of the Angel is ancient," said Sasuke. "I can not take it out of its case."

"Ero-Sennin has something called the Scroll of Mercy, but he won't let me touch it," said Naruto, blankly. "Plus the last day of spring is not for two weeks."

"But come on please," pouted Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and sighed. She always got her way… Thus, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves at the park at the sakura tree in the center. This was so stupid to the two men.

"Okay Sasuke-kun you sit here and Naruto you sit there," said Sakura, directing them. Sasuke just scowled, while Naruto sighed. The three of them did what they were told in the letter that was sent to them. Nothing happened…

"I knew it," said Sasuke. Then the wind picked up rapidly and there was a bright flash of light. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto got ready just in case of an attack.

"Well about freaking time," said one loud voice.

"They are very busy ninja and do expect them to throw all their plans away for us," stated another voice.

"Hn," said the last voice. Out of the bright light were three beautiful women in kimono. The first lady had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her kimono was white and red similar to that of a miko's (Think Kikyo from InuYasha's outfit). The second voice had long pink hair and green eyes. Her kimono was black with pink sakura on it in a swirl. The last voice was of a woman with dark blue hair and black eyes. Her kimono was black with an Uchiha fan on the front and back of it.

"Are you are ancestors," asked Sakura.

"That's right, sweetie," said the second woman. "I'm Haruno Sakuya." 

"I'm Uzumaki Nasake." That was the lady in the miko outfit.

" Uchiha Enzeru." That was that woman in the Uchiha kimono.

"So you are my family," said Naruto, he was getting antsy. "Listen I would like to now about this note that somebody sent us." He took it out and read it.

"I recognize that writing," said Sakuya.

"Probably that woman's grandchild," said Enzeru.

"Okay I want to know why we had to call you," asked Sasuke. "Tell us now. I have training to do."

"Well, Zeru-chan he is your relative. He is just as impatient," said Nasake with a grin.

"Hn."

"Hurry up," said Sasuke, snapping. Nasake smiled wider and with a whoosh of her arm they were what were in the mind of the women.

_It was Konoha but less people and buildings. The Shodaime was looking down at three baby girls. They were Enzeru, Nasake, and Sakuya as infants. A ten year old boy stood next to him. He had black hair and eyes. He was frowning. _

_"Shodaime-sama these girls were just left here at Konoha's gates," said the boy. "That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" _

_"I do not know Mandra-kun. I need to find who can take them in," said Shodaime. "I should talk to the Uzumaki and Haruno." _

_"Shodaime-sama this girl looks like me," said Mandra. "I always wanted a little sister." _

_"Are you sure Mandra-kun," asked Shodaime. "I mean you can't even handle Tsunade-chan." _

_"She is close to my age technically and she is annoying," stated Mandra. "I can handle her I'm sure." _

_"Well then help me track down the Uzumaki head and the Haruno head," said Shodaime, smiling at the first member of the Uchiha Clan. He nodded and picked one of the babies (Enzeru) up. Shodaime picked up the other two. So one baby was adopted into the Haruno clan and she was named Sakuya because of her pink hair and eyes, the other was adopted by the Uzumaki clan and she was named Nasake because the Uzumaki head liked the name and the other baby was given in the custody of the ninja Uchiha Mandra as his little sister and he named her Enzeru because he thought that she was an angel._ _As we fast forward twelve years into the future. _

_"Enzeru where did you run off to," asked Mandra, searching for his twelve year old sister. He accidentally snapped at her and it upset her. _

_"Sakuya-itoko! Please stop hiding," said the cousin of Sakuya and the grandfather of Sakura, Hana. "Please Nasake tell me where you are?" _

_"Oh hello Hana-san," said Mandra, bowing as soon as he spotted her. Just to hide his blush. _

_"Oh hello Mandra-kun," said Hana, bowing in response. "have you seen Nasake-chan and Sakuya?" _

_"No but I'm looking for Enzeru," stated Mandra. _

_"Okay we can help each other look," said Hana. Then both heard giggling, exactly three little twelve year old giggles. _

_"Onii-sama and Hana-sama look like a couple trying to find their children," teased Enzeru. _

_"Hhehe, Zeru-chan is right," said Sakuya with a cute smile on her face. _

_"I wonder if they'll ever get married," said Nasake. Mandra looked at the ground with a huge blush on his face and Hana blushed extremely red. _

_"You three out now," said a young Orochimaru. Jiraiya and Tsunade had the three little girls and were taking them over to their family. _

_"Thanks Oro-kun, Tsu-chan," said Hana. "Now Sakuya, Nasake you had me scared. Everyone would be worried about you." _

_"Same goes for you Enzeru," said Mandra, sternly. _

_"Sorry," mumbled the three girls. No they weren't. It happened weekly. _

_"Che let's go Tsunade, Jiraiya," said Orochimaru, taking a glance at the Uchiha and elder Haruno. _

_"Bye Hana-chan," said Jiraiya, winking at her. _

_"PERVERT," said Tsunade, punching Jiraiya. "You leave Hana-chan alone!" _

_"My thoughts exactly," hissed out Mandra, glaring at Jiraiya with his bloodline activated. The future Legendary Sannin left. He then turned to his sister. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." _

_"It's okay Onee-sama," said Enzeru, "but I don't want to be a ninja." _

_"Okay you win," said Mandra. "But you'll have to learn some sort of trade." _

_"I wanna be a priestess," said Enzeru, "Just like Sakuya-chan and Nasake-chan." Mandra sighed and conceded. _

_"Yes I'll talk to Uzumaki-sama about that," said Mandra. "You can go play, but be home by seven!" Enzeru saluted and the three twelve year olds wandered off. _

_"I'll watch her for you Mandra-kun," said Hana, smiling. He smiled back at her. Four more years later at Mandra and Hana married, while Enzeru, Nasake and Sakuya worked on their test to become a priestess. The three girls were in complete seclusion and was separated from their family for a while. _

_"Zeru-chan I'm bored," complained Nasake. _

_"Bother Sakuya," said Enzeru, reading a scroll. Nasake scowled and went over to Sakuya tending to the plants. _

_"Stop poking me damnit," snapped Sakuya. _

_"You two are no fun," whined Nasake. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. The three priestesses in training stood alert. _

_"Chill," said a girl with paper and brush in hand, coming out. "Nidaime-sama hired me to write the history of Konoha, so I need to ask you three questions." She handed them a card which was indeed signed by Nidaime-sama. _

_"Okay," said Nasake. "But make it quick." _

_"Right. You three were adopted into the Uchiha, Haruno, and Uzumaki correct? I need whatever you think the general public needs to know," stated the writer. _

_"Mandra-onee-sama is not evil." _

_"Haruno are not weak." _

_"Uzumaki will be the greatest clan of all history some day," replied Nasake. The writer smiled. _

_"I expected no less," said the writer. "I thank you." She left and not only was she going to write the history of Konoha but a huge not entirely truthful scandal between the three clans… _

"SO what happened," asked Naruto.

"I don't know. All I know was that Orochimaru 'secretly' killed Hana to make Mandra go crazy," said Enzeru.

"You'll have to find the writer that sent you that letter," said Sakuya.

"How do we know what is real," asked Sakura.

"It is written," said Nasake, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Our time with you is up," said Enzeru. "I'm glad to have met you. Oh and Sasuke your family, we are very proud of you. And Itachi's soul is at rest."

"Sakura you are doing the Haruno clan well," said Sakuya.

"Oi, Naruto. You'll become Hokage," said Nasake, grinning at him. And then they were gone. Team 7 stared at each other and then went to go talk to Tsunade or Jiraiya to get information. It would not be until Naruto and Sasuke were away on their journey that Sakura met the writer that they were looking for.

"Ah Haruno-san," said the writer, well the writer in the flashback's grandchild. "I have what you want." She handed Sakura an article that her grandmother wrote. "I don't like what she did. It was not honorable to your families, but what done is done." Sakura read the article.

_Uchiha-Haruno-Uzumaki Threesome _

_Not only are the adopted children of the those three very prominent clans best friends, childhood friends and partners at the Uzumaki temple but indeed I could tell from the way they were that they love each other more than they should. I could not get but only a few sentences out of them, but that will be published in my book _'Konoha and its History'. _Friends-partners-lovers? _

_By: _

_(blank) _

Sakura re-read it and decided that she would keep this from the boys. What they didn't know could not hurt them? It would be better for Sasuke not to know and Naruto too. She could only wait for their return, but she had a feeling that even if she didn't tell them they would know anyway.

* * *

ACGOMN: This is to hold you all over until the next chapter comes out. I had the idea and it was going to be a stand alone story, but the more I thought about it, it fit into the _ISOY_ continuum. REVIEW!!!!! 


	27. xvii

ACGOMN: New chapter…

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE PLOT AND THE OCS.

* * *

**xvii. **

'Away From the Sun' – 3 Doors Down

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone do what I've done?_

_I missed life_

_I missed the colors of the world_

_Can anyone go where I am_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I've known_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_it's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't do what I've done_

_and now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

Naruto was running hoping to find his seven friends. He knows that if they are as mad as Tsunade said then they could be long gone by now. Any traces of them at all would help. Shi no Yami would be attacking Konoha soon, so he had to find them as soon as possible.

**_'I can help for a price.' _**

_'What do you want Kyuubi in return?' _

**_'We can discuss that later.'_ **Naruto could almost see Kyuubi smirking.

_'What exactly are you going to give me to help?' _

**_'I'm going to give you demon's senses, enhanced smelling and hearing would be of use to you, no?' _**

_'Alright no funny business Kyuubi.'_

**_'Yeah sure thing brat.'_ **In a matter of minutes he could hear talking. IT did sound like Ronin and Akira talking. Naruto began following the voices. And sure enough there was his friends glaring at Koji and Yukio and some of their warriors.

"So we have an agreement," said Koji.

"Yes so you are going to postpone your plans," said Haru, glaring at them.

"Of course," said Yukio.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," yelled Naruto, jumping out of his friends. "Please tell me that you didn't join them, please."

"It seems Koji was right that they would come and join us," said Yukio.

"NO! Hoku, Miki," asked Naruto looking at them. The two girls looked away. "Ronin, Akira, Haru, Kiyo, Ringo please don't tell me this."

"We're sorry Naruto," said Ronin. "But it's for you, Konoha and Suna."

"They promised that if we joined them that they'll postponed the destruction of Konoha and Suna," said Haru.

"You don't need to do this," said Naruto, getting angry. Ringo walked over to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay Naruto. You don't need us that much," said Ringo. Kiyo and Akira agreed with him.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY DAMNIT! YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS I DON'T LET MY FRIENDS DO STUPID THINGS LIKE SASUKE DID," yelled Naruto. Hoku and Miki sighed. The boys smiled sadly.

"Naruto-kun," said Yukio. "I'm sure they appreciate everything that you did for them by our kindness I heard about, but they are with people like them. Koji and I can take care of them."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto was absolutely livid. Luckily Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto. Sasuke was able to stop Naruto from charging at Yukio.

"Naruto, you can't stop them," said Sasuke. "I have respect for them, but if they want to this for Konoha and Suna then let them."

"Sasuke I'm not going to lose them like I almost lost you to Orochimaru," said Naruto. Yukio however was getting annoyed.

"Koji have Kata and Nariko get rid of those two," said Yukio.

"WHO THERE BUSTER," yelled Hoku. "You do not touch a hair on them, that's the agreement."

"Or it's off," said Miki.

"THEN SO BE IT," yelled Yukio. "Out of my sight."

"Don't you dismiss us like that," said Ronin, snapping. In a flash of light the Shi no Yami members were gone, but a note that said tow hours on it. So the Horobita, Sasuke, and Naruto headed back to Konoha.

"We better tell Hokage-sama," said Kiyo, "that we are leaving."

"Oh no you are not leaving, we need you to fight with us," said Naruto. "After all there was a reason I picked you guys. Because you are good."

"Okay let's go to our team meeting spots," said Sasuke. "We'll see each other later." With all the information that Team Jiraiya gathered, the assigned teams to fight the top four soldiers of the Shi no Yami while Naruto and Sasuke got to take out Yukio and Koji respectively. However unaware of the top four, Koji and Yukio's abilities a team should suffice; and they were ordered to keep prisoners. Team Naruto (Miki, Akira, and Ronin) are assigned to fight Kata. Team Shikamaru (Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Neji, and Kiyoshi) are assigned to fight Nariko. Team Sister (Kiari, Serenity, Ai, Tomoyo and Ino) are assigned to fight Kanji. Team Hinata (Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Chouji) are assigned to fight Seiji. Naruto got assigned to fight Yukio (with much begging on his part) and Sasuke was to fight Koji (with much being Sasuke-ish on his part).

Team Jiraiya, Team Suna, and Team Kakashi were assigned to be in charge of the rest of the ninja to fight the rest of the army of Shi no Yami. Shi no Yami was coming and they were not kidding about anything.

"So you ready Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Damn straight dobe," said Sasuke with a smirk. "And after this Sakura and I will get married."

" Oi Sasuke-kun you did not even ask me yet," said Sakura, teasing him. "How do you know I'll say yes?"

"I know you too well," said Sasuke, with a smirk.

"Hey you two stop flirting," said Naruto. "Koji is at the gate of Konoha with a whole lot of people." So was on the horizon and Konoha with their allies Suna hope to survive.

'Faith' – Ruppina

_yuzurenai bokura no harukana omoi_

_yume de owarasewa shinai_

_hoho wo sotto naderu kaze to_

_aoi sora wo nagareru kumo_

_konna hi ni wa omoidasu yo_

_waraigoe tomo ni sugita hibi_

_tooku hanarete shimatte mo_

_wasurenaide ite hoshii yo_

_namida no hi ni wa itami wo wakachi aeru_

_hito ga koko ni iru koto_

_tsuyoku shinjiru koto soko kara asu ga_

_kitto irodori hajimeru_

_donna ni mawarimichi shite mo kanarazu_

_itsuka tadori tsukeru kara_

_toki ga sugiru no mo wasurete_

_asa ga kuru made nagadenwa_

_itsumo yuukizukerareteru_

_nanigenai kotoba ni_

_nido to nai ima wo kuyamanai you ni_

_kizu tsuita kako wa furimukazu yukou_

_yuzurenai bokura no haruka na omoi_

_yume de owarasewa shinai_

_dare mo ga sagashiteru towa no kagayaki_

_

* * *

_ACGOMN: Er, yeah. Next chapter fights and more fights. It's war! REVIEW!!!! 


	28. xviii

ACGOMN: …

Me no own Naruto…

* * *

**xviii.**

'In My Place' – Coldplay

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_I was scared, I was scared_

_if you go, if you go_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Please, please, please_

_Come on and sing it out, out, out_

_in my place, in my place_

_Oh yeah_

As the teams dispersed to find there target or there lack of any particular target, they prayed that this would not be too bloody. There were a lot more Shi no Yami people than originally expected.

"This is just fucking great," said Kisame. "Well more to kill I suppose."

"Hmm, yeah," said Deidara.

"Alright boys go all out," said Jiraiya.

"What about you Jiraiya," asked Tobi.

"I'm going to do what I do best," said Jiraiya, disappearing. Meanwhile Team Hinata was searching for Seiji and were currently having no luck whatsoever in locating the third in command of Shi no Yami. Suddenly a giant boomerang was thrown at the group.

"Okay guess he found us," said Kiba.

"Heh guess Konoha needs a whole team to take me out. I wonder who's getting to go after Yukio-sama and Koji-sama," taunted Seiji.

"Take that back you ass," yelled Kiba.

"Kiba-kun calm down," said Hinata. "Leave him to me and go help the other teams."

"Hell no," said Kiba.

"Kiba she's our leader," said Lee. "We have to what she says." Tenten and Lee dragged Kiba with Chouji and Shino following close behind.

"So the little Hyuuga girl thinks she can take me down huh," said Seiji. "Okay little girl come on."

"You should have not made fun of Konoha or me," said Hinata, Byakugan and all ready to fight. Meanwhile with Team Sister who is currently face to face with Kanji. Now Kanji was uncomfortable with five girls surrounding him, he had a strong honor code by being from a family of samurai.

"Kiari I think he's scared," said Ino. "Maybe he doesn't like to hit girls, what do you think?"

"I think you are correct, Ino-san," said Kiari. "Who's wants to fight him?"

"I will," said Ino. "You four get out of here and help against the mass of the other Shi no Yami members." The four sisters nodded and left.

"I don't think you should have done that," said Kanji. "Now it's just you. This'll be easy."

"EASY MY ASS," yelled Ino. He should not have said that, don't you think? Meanwhile with Team Shikamaru, Sakura was begging Shika and the rest of the team to let her fight Nariko. Nariko called Sakura 'pinkie'.

"Fine but don't get hurt or Sasuke and Naruto will have mead," said Shikamaru. "Rest of you let's go see if we can help the others." Team Naruto had the best luck. Kata was the youngest member of the four top members of Shi no Yami.

"Hey Miki do your wind thing," said Akira. "I don't want to scar the poor girl."

"Or me," said Ronin.

"Don't call it a wind thing," said Miki, annoyed. She brought the chakra to her eyes and whispered. "Kaze no sono Akuma." She moved her hands and the wind came.

"Wha?" Kata in a matter of minutes had a bad case of whiplash and collapsed from the pain.

"Ronin," said Akira.

"Yes I'll remind you not to get Miki mad," said Ronin, knowing what he was thinking.

"Hey come on help me carry her," said Miki, picking up the girl. "We'll bring her to the medic tents." Ronin and Akira nodded in agreement. The three of them and the unconscious prisoner went off to find a medic tent. Back to Hinata who was currently beating Seiji. She is a close range fighter, but Seiji is a long range fighter. Thus all she had to do was remove the boomerang. Catching him off guard, however, was not easy. Luckily she had a genjutsu that she had been working on with the help of Sakura and Kurenai.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," said Hinata. Seiji had no idea what hit him. Hinata smiled. She did it. Now, how was she going to get Seiji to the medic? Meanwhile Sakura captured a very annoyed Nariko.

"You are lucky I did not knock you out," said Sakura, with a smile.

"Bite me bitch," growled Nariko. She was trapped in an earth jutsu and only her head was sticking out. Sound familiar eh? Looks like Kakashi did teach Sakura something after all. Sakura smirked in a Sasuke-esque fashion and punched her on the head and efficiently knocked her out.

"No one calls me a bitch." Sakura was just resting now. She wondered how the others were doing. _I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke found Yukio and Koji yet._ With Ino, she won by simply using her seduction powers and a simple genjutsu.

"Knew he was a pervert," said Ino, kicking the unconscious Kanji for good measure. "Man he had a major nosebleed that's for sure." SO that's it for the four top members of Shi no Yami, but now what are Sasuke and Naruto up to?

"Koji where's Yukio," asked Naruto, having the man by his shirt.

"Oi dobe he's my fight," said Sasuke, sighing. Koji pointed in a direction.

"You better be right," said Naruto, running off. "Have fun teme." Sasuke nodded. He looked at Koji and smirked as he activated his Sharingan. Koji however was not fazed.

"You know I met your brother Itachi before," said Koji. "We fought because I told him I was a Horobita. You know what he said that I did not lack any hatred and I was strong for it."

"Don't talk about my brother," hissed out Sasuke. "CHIDORI!!" Koji smirked and knew that if he continued this banter about his brother and pick the perfect chance to use his ability on him that he would win. Koji sidestepped the attack and punched Sasuke away from him.

"Weak." Sasuke was now officially pissed off. "Just like that pink haired girl that you are in love with."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT SAKURA," yelled Sasuke. He knew that he had to calm down, but this guy was really pushing his buttons.

"Touchy eh Sasuke," said Koji. Now was a prefect time to use his technique. "Shinzou no Kioku (Heart of Memory)." This attack is similar to that of the Mangekyou Sharingan but the effects are much more long lasting. It makes the person under it relieve every painful memory in there life 10 times over and it makes them feel the pain of what's happening in that memory. However the person it was meant for was Sasuke, but Sasuke was still standing staring blankly at the person standing in front of him…

'Clocks' – Coldplay

_Singin', come out if things aren't said_

_Singing, yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Confusion never stops_

_Singin', come out upon my seas_

_Singin', yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Oh nothing else compares_

_Yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

* * *

ACGOMN: Three more chapters to go….So who's the person that took Koji's mental attack for Sasuke? Find out next time. REVIEW!!! 


	29. xix

ACGOMN: Here's the next installment of the story.

You all should know by know that I will not ever own Naruto. This is for entertainment purposes only. I own the OCs and the plot though.

* * *

**xix. **

'Over My Head' – The Fray

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_and suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_and everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind _

" Hiroko what are you doing here," asked Sasuke.

"You do not touch my otouto," said Hiroko to Koji. "Sasuke go help Naruto, he'll need it. I'll take care of this guy."

"But Hiroko—"

"Sasuke would you leave already," said Hiroko, shaking her head as if trying to get something off it. "Hurry I don't want you to see what's happening when his ability takes affect."

" Hiroko where are the kids," asked Sasuke.

"With Izumi," said Hiroko. "Hurry, go to Naruto, because I know you want to." Sasuke look at her and nodded. Sasuke disappeared off in the direction that Naruto went.

"Aw look at the savior of Sasuke," said Koji. "Though the affect should have happened by now." He was frowning.

"You fool you think that it'll have a full effect on a demon," said Hiroko, smirking. "I'll knock you out cold before my brain brings up memories that I locked away." She pointed to her head and then disappeared in a flash. Koji looked around and knew that she would come up behind him, but he was wrong. Hiroko would not do anything predictable. She came from the sky and landed right on top of him.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Hiroko. She grabbed him by his neck and her long nails were digging into his neck. "Are you going to concede in this fight?"

"Fuck you," coughed out Koji. Hiroko shrugged and knocked him out cold. She laid him on the ground.

"The idiot should have conceded," said Hiroko, sitting next to the out cold boy. "But damn does he have a good Kekkei Genkai. If Sasuke got hit with this he would have been done for. Ah crap I'm talking to myself again." She winced in pain and grabbed her head. "Damn those memories are coming out. Sasuke, Naruto you two better beat that leader." She then went up into a tree and went to sleep. Meanwhile Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Miki, Akira and Ronin found themselves at the same medic tent for prisoners.

"Looks like you had fun Ino-pig," said Sakura, looking at Kanji.

"Yeah just don't tell Sai that I used my beauty to beat him," said Ino, winking.

"Oh and Hinata you really bat this guy good," said Akira. "Miki had no problem either. Hey can you check on Naruto and Sasuke, Miki?"

"Can she really do that," asked Sakura.

"Yeah since I sensed their chakra before I can use the wind to find out what's going on," said Miki. "Give me a minute…….Sasuke is not fighting Koji anymore but Hiroko-san is or was. Sasuke is heading out to help Naruto."

"Oh thanks," said Sakura, breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Sakura we need you out here," said Tsunade with some injured ninja. Meanwhile Team Jiraiya, Team Kakashi, Team Suna and the rest of Teams Sister, Hinata, Shikamaru were taking out the remaining members of Shi no Yami out.

"This is odd don't you think Kakashi," asked Jiraiya.

"My thoughts exactly," said Kakashi.

"They have many in number but no in skill like Konoha and Suna does. The leader and second must be the main powerhouses," said Shisui, appearing out of nowhere.

"DON'T DO THAT," snapped various people.

"What? I'm stating the facts. Oh and I think some of you guys go help out Naruto and Sasuke," said Shisui.

"Okay Sai, Neji, and I'll go," said Kakashi. "Come on you two." So Sai, Neji and Kakashi went off to go find Naruto and Sasuke. Neji was searching for either one's familiar chakra signatures. Eventually they got to the scene of Koji out cold and Hiroko with nightmares going on her head.

"I know that demon," said Kakashi. "She's Hiroko. I remember meeting her before. Sai you take Koji back to the prisoner's tent. Neji can you sense which direction that Sasuke and Naruto went?"

"Yeah that way," said Neji.

"You go find those two and assist them," said Kakashi. "I'll stay here with her." Neji nodded in agreement and left. Kakashi sighed and remembered exactly who Hiroko was. Sasuke really had no idea how far back Hiroko knew the Uchiha clan or for that matter. Kakashi knows that she and Itachi had children together as per the information given to him by Tsunade from Naruto. _Itachi was always an odd kid. When she came with Baa-chan and Jii-chan to meet the Uchiha clan; he was just four years old. Hiroko was not allowed in any house of the Uchiha district, so she sat outside. I still can't believe he just walked up to her and sat on her lap. Fugaku-san was not happy._

"Oh well better not live in the past," said Kakashi. "Hiroko-san, wake up." She just ignored him. Kakashi sweatdropped. He better go follow Neji then…Meanwhile with Naruto just found Yukio sitting eating a picnic enjoying himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? A BATTLE IS GOING ON," yelled Naruto. Yukio ignored him. Naruto twitched. "Okay then what are you eating?"

"Udon." Naruto sighed. So this guy would only respond to polite talking. "You want some." Naruto sweatdropped.

"I hope you do realize that I'm your enemy," said Naruto, sitting down taking some food.

"You are not," said Yukio. "Konoha is."

"I see because you think I'm like you with Kyuubi and all," said Naruto, eating. Sasuke arrived to this scene and his jaw dropped. He just stared. Neji and Kakashi showed up two minutes later staring. It's not everyday when you see Naruto eating with his enemy….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," yelled Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke.

"Eating," said Naruto.

"It could be poisoned you dolt," snapped Sasuke.

"That won't affect me. Just like I can't get drunk all because of Kyuubi," said Naruto. "But yeah Yukio are we going to fight now?"

"Yes, yes," said Yukio, standing up. Naruto followed suit. "Bow first though." Naruto shrugged and both he and Yukio bowed in respect to the other.

"I need to leave," said Neji.

"Me too," said Kakashi, who could not believe his eyes. Sasuke was twitching.

"I'm fighting with you Naruto," said Sasuke, bowing too. He was not going to let Naruto make a fool of himself. "Act normal dobe."

"Sure thing teme," said Naruto. The two boys got into an interesting taijutsu stance, one that they made together. "Sorry Yukio but you are going down."

"Bring it," said Yukio, getting in a stance of his own.

'Let Go' – Frou Frou

_Drink up, baby down_

_Mmm, are you in or are you out_

_Leave your things behind_

_'cause it's all going off without you_

_Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_These mishaps_

_You bubble wrap_

_When you've no idea what you're like_

_so let go, jump in_

_Oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_It's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_it gains the more it gives_

_And then it rises with the fall_

_So hand me that remote_

_Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

_such boundless pleasure_

_We've no time for later now_

_You can't await your own arrival_

_You've 20 seconds to comply_

_so let go, jump in_

_Oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_It's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

_

* * *

_ACGOMN: Cough, er, yeah. Next time Sasuke and Naruto v. Yukio. REVIEW!! 


	30. xx

ACGOMN: Almost done…

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**xx. **

'Sky Blue (Sorairo)' – Ritsuko Okazuki

_Nagai nagai sakamichi no tochuu de tsumazuite_

_Itai nani ka ga kirete mou arukenai_

_Tsumasaki tachi mitai Na hibi demo itsuka kitto_

_Tsuyoku naritai to miageru sora WA takaku_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo fui Ni watashi o tamesu_

_Mou ikudo koeta darou_

_Hitori nakiakashita yoake_

_Chiisa Na kesshin kurikaeshi aruite yuku no_

_Harahara to yuki no mau michi mo haru Ni WA hana_

_Kizutsukeau hi ga aru keredo demo heiki_

_Hontou wa dare mo ga yasashikute motomeatteru_

_Kanashikute kanashikute kokoro chigiresou na yoru_

_Sore demo nao shinjite miru_

_Hosoi kibou tsunaide_

_Koraete mo koraete mo ochiru namida Nara ii no_

_Ame ga furu hageshiku furu_

_Subete o nagashiteku_

_Ikiru no wa kurushii no onaji kurai suteki na no_

_Ima o koete koko o koete_

_Mata waratte misete_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo sono Te Ni dakishimete yukeru _

_Long, long is the road oncoming road_

_Something is hurting and I feel I can't walk on_

_Standing on tiptoe looking for something everyday but, someday surely_

_The ever-changing sky I look at will be a source of strength_

_still there is joy, still there is sadness, and I don't when to expect either_

_Still I must carry on, I know_

_Alone I cry till the dawn comes_

_with a bit of determination, I continue to walk on_

_Though my heart is thumping and the snow dances about the road, spring will bring the _

_Flower once more_

_Returning to a painful day here, but I'm ok_

_Searching to meet a truly kind person_

_Sadly, Sadly my heart will break during the night_

_But still I'll believe in what I'm looking for_

_With my fragile hopes_

_my wishes will come true, my wishes come true, even though tears may fall, its ok_

_Though rain is falling, violently falling_

_All of it is seeping into the ground_

_though going on is painful, that same sadness is wonderful_

_Passing by today, passing by here_

_To see your smile again_

_still there is joy, still I will hold on to those hands _

Sasuke and Naruto were going to double team Yukio into a submission so they would not have to kill him. Yukio was prepared to go all out on them, including the use of his Kekkei Genkai which tires him out to use. Naruto appeared on his left, while Sasuke appeared at his right, both ready to punch at Yukio's skull. However he disappeared.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!" Yukio was able to dodge the Rasengan (lucky him), but Sasuke was able to get Yukio's shoulder blade messed up.

"Okay now what," asked Naruto.

"KATON: GOKAKYU (Great Fireball)," yelled Sasuke. Naruto just sighed, Uchiha's and fire. Naruto grinned, he got a good idea. He got some invisible rope out of his pouch. He learned a trick from Tenten and Kankurou about using chakra thinly to move things like weapons or puppets around. Naruto sued that and tied up Yukio.

"Sasuke use the Chidori Nagashi now!" But before he got a chance to even move, Yukio's eyes began glowing white and it began snowing. It does not snow in fire country, it's not supposed to snow.

"Naruto what's going on," asked Sasuke, shivering. Naruto was not cold however.

"It must be his ability," said Naruto. "Hold on Sasuke." _'Why am I not affected?'_

**_'Fool did you forget about me. I'm a fire fox demon remember I told you this.' _**

_'I need to make sure Sasuke does not die of frost bite then!' _

**_'I can do that, but first KNOCK OUT THAT MOTHER FUCKING YUKIO GUY NOW DAMNIT!' _**

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND YOU DUMB FOX," snapped Naruto, out loud. Yukio raised an eyebrow, but he was still in the ropes. Naruto was so angry that he just walked over to Yukio. " SENNEN GOROSHI (1000 Years of Death)!" Yep, that made Yukio pass out. Naruto went back over to Sasuke. It stopped snowing.

_'Kyuubi his body temperature is decreasing. A little help here damnit.' _

**_'Remember kid you still owe me from before, so you owe me extra.' _**

_'Fine, just tell me what to do.' _

**_'Put your hand over his heart and wait.'_** Naruto did as he was told and some of Kyuubi's chakra came out. He sighed in relief when Sasuke's body temperature went back to normal.

"Naruto what happened," asked Sasuke, waking up.

"Yukio used his Kekkei Genkai and you passed out from the cold," said Naruto. "I knocked him out though."

"What did you use?"

" Sennen Goroshi." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You have not used that since your fight with Gaara," said Sasuke, sitting up. "Now what about Yukio?"

"We take him back and so the other members that their leader has fallen," said Naruto, picking up Yukio, still tied up. "You need help walking teme?"

"Nah I'm fine," said Sasuke. By the time the two of them got to where the other prisoners were being held captive the Shi no Yami surrendered. When Yukio woke up he was depressed that he lost.

"Hey it's alright," said Naruto. "Your Kekkei Genkai was cool. What's it called?"

" Kotetsu Butou (Snowfall Dance)," replied Yukio.

"So Tsunade-sama what are we going to do about Shi no Yami," asked Sakura.

"Well since the only reason they did this was that they were rejects and felt angry," said Tsunade, thinking.

"Um Tsunade-sama I have an idea," said Sasuke. The Godaime raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. This would be interesting. Sasuke surely knew what he was doing right? But before Sasuke could speak.

" Uncle Sasuke where's Okaa-san," asked Tai, running up to him. Hikari and Chi were close behind. Izumi and Hana with the baby Akari were after them.

"Shit did anyone see Hiroko," asked Sasuke, remembering that Hiroko fought Koji.

"Oh no the affects should still be going on," said Koji.

"She was sleeping in a tree," said Kakashi. "She wouldn't wake up." Sasuke sighed; time to go retrieve his sister-in-law.

"Relax I'm alive, though I'm sort of pissed that you all forgot about me," said Hiroko, walking over.

"Okaa-san," squealed Tai, Hikari and Chi, latching onto their mother.

"Yes, yes. You are cutting the circulation in my legs off," said Hiroko.

"Okay enough interruptions," said Tsunade. "What were you about to say Sasuke?"

"Well…."

'Trust You' – Hayashibara Megumi

_Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way_

_Soyokaze yasashiku_

_Watashi no kami WO surinukeru_

_There's no place like you for me_

_Kinou to kawaranu_

_Shizukana yuugure Ni hitori_

_Nani WO miteru no_

_Tooi manazashi_

_Mitsumeteiru saki_

_Furi kaerazu Ni susunde_

_Tokidoki WA setsunakutte_

_Tokidoki WA kurushikutte_

_Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai_

_Demo ima WA iwanai no_

_Anata ga jibun no yume_

_Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru_

_why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way_

_Kizutsuki tsukareta_

_Hane WO yasumetai toki Ni wa_

_There's no place like me for you_

_Jibun no kokoro Ni_

_Shizuka Ni kiite mireba ii_

_Kotae WA soko Ni_

_Urande mite mo_

_Semetatete mite mo_

_Kesshite hikari WA sasanai_

_Tokidoki WA miushinatte_

_Tokidoki WA tachidomatte_

_Kujiketemo mayottemo ii Kara_

_Meguri aeta kiseki de_

_Atarashii kaze ga fuku_

_Kasanatta unmei WO shinjiteru_

_Kono toki ikiteiru_

_Nagusame WA shinai kedo_

_Tokidoki WA setsunakutte_

_Tokidoki WA kurushikutte_

_Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai_

_Demo ima WA iwanai no_

_Anata ga jibun no yume_

* * *

ACGOMN: I know…hush. The next chapter is the last. REVIEW!!!


	31. xxi

ACGOMN: This is the last chapter…

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**xxi.**

'Parade' – CHABA

_Kiitto sore wa owaranai..._

_Rai no mune kogase_

_Bouken_

_Moshimo itte shimau (nara)_

_Wakaranai, Wakaranai (a..) Umareta dake jya wakaranai_

_Rai no mune kogase_

_Daremoga mootte iru_

_Rai no mune kogase_

_Bouken_

_Meian_

_Kichijitsu _(Lucky Days)

_Shinpan _(Heart beats)

_Jyoushou _(Light)

_Souguu _(Encounters)

_Seimei _(Life)

_Souai _(Mutual Love)

"Are you sure about this Yukio, Koji," asked Sasuke.

"Yes you all have been far too kind. Shi no Yami will go to Baa-chan and Jii-chan's place and live away from people," said Koji. "We of course will visit."

"It's cool," said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were seeing off the remaining members of Shi no Yami. As Koji said they will go live where Baa-chan, Jii-chan, Shisui, Hana, Hiroko, Izumi, and the four kids (Tai, Hikari, Chi, and Akari) used to live. Sasuke offered them a place in the Uchiha district of Konoha. They thought it would be best that they weren't around people.

"Naruto I would love to eat lunch with you again," smiled Yukio, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Haha, sure," said Naruto. "Bye you guys and stay out of trouble."

"Goodbye," said Koji and Yukio waving bye as the walked with Seiji, Nariko, Kata and Kanji plus various other people.

"If you ever change your mind you are welcome," said Sasuke. As soon as they were out of sighed, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Well I have two things to do Naruto."

"Yep, propose officially to Sakura-chan and rebuild the Uchiha clan," said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and left Naruto to his thoughts. _'Okay Kyuubi I have to give you what you want for my end of the bargain.'_

'_**Take me somewhere.'**_

'_Where Kyuubi?'_

'_**My mate and children's graves.'**_

'_You had a mate and children? Okay if you say so. I'll take you where is it.'_

'_**Team Seven's training grounds. They were gone before the creation of Konoha.'**_

'_I understand Kyuubi then what else do you want me to do.'_

'_**Let me take over your body for ten minutes.'**_

'_Kyuubi no offense how do I know this isn't a trick?'_

'_**Because you baka I'm still sealed!'**_

'_Fine, fine don't have a fit.'_ Naruto grinned and wandered off to his old training grounds. But to his surprise and to Kyuubi's chagrin Team 8, Team Gai, Team 10 and Sai were there training.

"Hey guys I need to do something here so can you leave," asked Naruto.

"What exactly are you going to do," asked Neji.

"I'm letting Kyuubi visit the graves of his family and it so happens to be here," said Naruto.

"Oh okay," said Neji. No one really got the relationship between Kyuubi and Naruto and they didn't want to ask. So ten of them left. Naruto sighed. _'Okay Kyuubi.'_ True to the demon's word Naruto was conscious of everything going on. All Kyuubi was doing was praying in a demonic language. To the demon's surprise, Hiroko showed.

"I sensed you so I wanted to see what was going on," said Hiroko, clasping her hands in prayer as well.

"_**You are one weird neko demon,"**_ said Kyuubi._** "My time's up."**_ Naruto was back in control of his body.

"Hiroko I didn't know demon's prayed," said Naruto.

"It's the respect for the dead," said Hiroko. "Now do you want to spy on Sakura and Sasuke as he proposes to her?" Naruto grinned Great minds think alike. At the Uchiha manor Sasuke was leading Sakura in to the house.

"Sakura do you like this house and the gardens," asked Sasuke.

"Well yes Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"Then it can be yours if you marry me," said Sasuke.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dolt," said Sakura, kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "You don't need to bribe me." Sasuke just grinned like a certain blonde we all know. He handed her a ring box. The ring was a aquamarine gem with diamonds around it.

"Look at the inside," said Sasuke. He inscribed it with _'The Most Beautiful Sakura, My Angel'_.

"OH Sasuke-kun I love it," said Sakura, hugging him.

"Cute," said Naruto and Hiroko blowing their cover.

"Naruto, Hiroko you are lucky I'm too happy to be angry with your spying," said Sasuke. "Anyway Sakura we have to go to meeting hall of the Uchiha. I have something very important to do next." So the four of them went to the meeting hall where the Uchiha clan tree was posted, plus the book of the names of all the Uchiha. Because remember that this clan started out with two people. Hoku, Miki, Ronin, Akira, Kiyoshi, Haru, Ringo, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were all there waiting. Also there were Izumi, Shisui, Hana, Akari, Baa-chan, Jii-chan, Tai, Hikari and Chi.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura. He went up to the family tree. He had some edits to make. So that Shisui was alive and had a child with Hana, Itachi was deceased but had three children with Hiroko.

"Naruto get me that paper on the floor," said Sasuke. Naruto complied and handed him the paper. Sasuke put it up and continued writing on the family tree. He added everyone present who was not already added. Sakura was added as Sasuke's wife.

"Hey Sasuke why are you putting me on there," asked Naruto.

"Because you are my family," said Sasuke. He added Hoku, Miki, Ronin, Akira, Kiyoshi, Haru, Ringo, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Baa-chan, Jii-chan and Naruto to there own section of the Uchiha clan. In the book that held all the names of the clan members he added there names in. "From this day on you are all my family. And you'll help me clean the whole district and restart the Konoha Military Police Force that once was."

"Thank you so much Sasuke," said Hoku and Miki.

"Yeah thanks," said Akira, Ronin, Ringo and the other boys. Naruto however had another opinion.

"I knew you loved me," said Naruto, hugging Sasuke.

"GAH! DOBE GET OFF," yelled Sasuke, uncomfortable. "A LITTLE HELP SAKURA!!" She was giggled and laughing like everyone else was…Sakura just whacked Naruto to stop.

"Oh man I forgot to tell you Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you," said Sakura. Naruto nodded and ran away from the Uchiha manor and to the Hokage Tower. There Tsunade was there with two the members of the council.

"Naruto you are late. I assume the Uchiha thing took a while," said Tsunade.

"Uh yeah," said Naruto. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving office as Hokage," said Tsunade. "And I'm handing the position over to you."

"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," shouted Naruto. Everyone in Konoha and Suna heard him. All thinking one thing too…._Naruto as Hokage is going to be such a crazy time. Oh Kami-sama._

**Blood of the Ruined (Boys Side)**

She can never be mine

I should not think of one so pure

I have filthy blood running through my veins

I can not touch her

She'll want children

That I can not give her

So she's better off with someone else

And I'm better off alone anyway

**Blood of the Ruined (Girls Side)**

He can never be mine

I have no innocence, I never did

The blood in me is so impure and unlike anything else

I won't touch him

He'll want children

That I can not give him

So he's better off with someone far better than me

And I'm better off alone, by myself

**Light in the Dark (Both)**

Two angels to save us

One with shining blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair

The other with dark black eyes that are so kind and black hair

To give us many things

Nozomi (Hope)

Shinrai (Faith)

Shinzo (Heart)

Ai (Love)

**Uchiha Journal Entry 5**

_Uchiha Sasuke speaking as the Head of the Uchiha clan. My family is being pieced together piece by piece. Sakura and I married and already have one child on the way. Hoku, Miki, Akira, Ronin, Haru, Kiyo, Ringo, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi are fitting in just fine as Uchiha. The Konoha Military Police is back up and working great. I put Shisui in charge of it all. I'm far too busy as Head of the Uchiha, ANBU captain, and advisor to the Rokudaime Hokage plus being a husband. I think Shisui enjoys it._

_My nephew and two nieces entered the academy (with much protest from Hiroko, she can be such a baby sometimes). I think they'll become little geniuses. Tai will become a ninja first I'm sure. I'm proud of them. I'm thinking Hiroko needs to get another mate or something because she's driving everyone up the wall. Akari, Shisui's daughter, is growing up fast, she likes clinging any males leg. It's creepy. Baa-chan and Jii-chan are very amusing folks. Even after all those years of being together through the bad and the good they still are very much in love with each other. They set a good example. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama not so much._

_The Uchiha clan will take in any rejects or outsiders. That's what this clan was meant to do by the wish of Mandra-san, so I'm seeing it through for him. Oh and Izumi is dating Naruto you believe that. My sister and my best friend! Well, he better not hurt her…I don't care if he's Hokage or not. Gah, Sakura is calling me. I'll write more later._

**Hokage Journal Entry 6**

_Rokudaime_

_Well I made it to my lifelong dream. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are happy, as are all of my friends. Sakura-chan is pregnant which I'm happy about. I better be named godfather. I'm indeed in love with Uchiha Izumi. Isn't it ironic that I once hated Sasuke with all of my being now I'm apart of his clan and planning on marrying his older sister. Shh, don't tell him. He's not too happy. Oh and the four sisters after the war went back home, but they could not stand being away from Konoha. They are Konoha ninja now. Sasuke offered them a place in the Uchiha clan, but they said no. Because Kiari is marrying Shino, Ai is marrying Chouji, Lee and Serenity are already married, and Kankurou is still waiting to ask Tomoyo out._

_Anyway I better get back to work, because my assistant (Which is Kakashi Hehehe) is glaring holes in me._

"See Arashi you had nothing to worry about," said Sandaime.

"But I can't help but worry," said the Yondaime.

"Oh please would you two shut up," asked an irritable Itachi.

"Why are you mad now Itachi," sighed his mother, Mikoto. "It's about Hiroko-san again isn't it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Itachi.

"Behave Itachi," said Fugaku.

"How is he getting out of paper work," complained Nidaime, loudly. "He's passing it off on Kakashi."

"Haha, Kakashi deserves it," said Obito. "Right Rin?"

"Kakashi-kun does not," said Rin.

"Mandra are you not proud of Sasuke," said Shodaime.

"I'm very proud and amazed. We have partly Itachi to thank for this too," said Mandra.

"Thank you," said Itachi.

"But Mandra-nii he killed everyone in the family but Sasuke and Shisui," said Enzeru.

"That does not matter now does it," said Sakuya.

"Saku-chan is right," said Nasake.

"Well at least we don't have to worry too much about them anymore," said Hana, Mandra's wife.

"Talk for yourselves, I have to worry about my kids," said Itachi.

"I have grandchildren," giggled Mikoto.

"Okaa-san," warned Itachi. "Please don't squeal over them again." As the spirits talked about what they witness constantly from those that they care about, Naruto just asked Izumi to marry him and Sasuke began chasing him around the village.

'Lovable Tomorrow (Aisubeki Ashita)' - Okazaki Ritsuko

_miageta kiki no aita ni kirakira_

_sore demo kokoro ga motometeru_

_aisuteta aishiteru yo_

_short instrumental_

_unmei wo oboe kirei ni naru_

_anata no ki wo harasu mono wa nai_

_kinishiteta kinishiteru_

_short instrumental_

_kaze no mukou ga ni miekakureshiteru_

_tsuzuiteru tsuzuiteku_

_aisubeki ashita ga aru_

* * *

ACGOMN: Well that's it for this story. I appreciate those who read, reviewed, did both and enjoyed the story. _Love and Tennis _and _Sakura No Ki Café_ are my main projects now. Please REVIEW!!! 


	32. Snippets

ACGOMN: This is thing to sort of explain Hiroko and Itachi's relationship. And I was bored. Just sentences in no particular order, unless you would like an order. This is almost like 1sentence from LJ but not really. I think it's around 31 little snippets from their relationship.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Snippets **

Whenever the two of them kissed they could not breathe afterwards, particularly Hiroko was annoyed at that because she was not proud of the way she felt afterwards.

Hiroko hates apples; she is more of a strawberry person. But when Itachi went out of his way and made an apple pie for her for no reason, she ate it without complaint. The fact was that he cooked much better than her.

When Itachi first saw Hiroko he was a mere boy of four not yet in the Academy. She was sitting near a tree waiting for Baa-chan and Jii-chan to come out of the Uchiha manor. He walked up to her and sat on her lap and fell asleep. That freaked the cat demon out for sure and his father Fugaku too.

The first time they made love was on the cold hard ground outside in the heat of summer. Hiroko said it was pleasant to do that outside, Itachi did not say a word.

The last time she saw Itachi he told her that he hated her and never wanted to talk to her again, ever. A few weeks later she got news that Sasuke had finally killed Itachi. He lied.

She fell hard for this young insane human boy, no man, and it scares her to no end. She has many enemies out there, because if she were to lose him by one of her enemies hands she fall in death for sure.

Uchiha love to use fire techniques, Hiroko knows that very well. Because every time they fight something is set ablaze.

Grave- She kneels at his grave in the Uchiha manor with Sasuke and her three kids watching. She prays then stands and says out loud. 'Bastard.'

Green- Demons are jealous creatures, along with obsessive, possessive, and sadistic. So when Itachi visits one time and he smells like a girl's perfume, Hiroko becomes insanely jealous. She knows who it was too, the only female Akatsuki member. Itachi does not even ask when she disappears for a few hours and comes back with an evil smirk on her face, because he knows someone got threaten. He'll have hell to pay at the next meeting.

Itachi is mentally unstable as one would guess. Hiroko is the only one who can calm him down when he goes into a psychotic break or in a depressive state. She usually knocks him out or hits him in the head to snap him out of it. Violent, yes, but effective.

When apart Itachi and Hiroko both feel a hollow space in their heart; but Hiroko hides it and Itachi ignores it.

Hiroko believes highly on honor. She knew that if her old allies saw her now she would be the laughing stock of the demon community and that scares her.

Light- In a relationship one is usually the dark one and the light one, correct. But in the relationship of Itachi and Hiroko, you can never tell who the light in the darkness of the other is. Both have dark pasts and minds, but both heal each other. Odd no?

Contrary to popular belief, Itachi does not know east from west. He usually gets lost on the road to anywhere, which is why when going to see Hiroko, he must drag Kisame along to help him find his way.

Kunai, Shurkien, and Swords are all made of metal and Hiroko smirks as Itachi tries to beat her in a sword fight. The sound of metal clashing can be heard for hours as Itachi tries to beat her. It just can be done, in a sword fight that is.

To Hiroko, Itachi is pretty new to the world around her, I'm mean after all she's be around for thousands of years. It makes her feel pretty old you know?

Hiroko has never seen peace in her life, well not until she met Itachi and visited Konoha.

Itachi never calls Hiroko 'hot', 'pretty', 'beautiful' or anything like that; it's refreshing to Hiroko who has always been called those things. She does not mind when he insults her, because she'll insult him right back. This is what they call fun.

Hiroko hates rain and it has nothing to do with her being a cat demon. The reason she hates it is because after Itachi massacred his family, he came to her in a middle of a rain storm and cried outside as she watched. She could not comfort him then.

Hiroko's regrets sometimes that she thinks to herself that she should not be here with these humans getting weaker, but that is just the demon way. But Itachi notices it that she regrets being with him sometimes and it's like kunai to the gut.

Hiroko is not the type of girly woman, but she loves flowers. So one day Itachi presents her with a black rose, symbolizing their love. Now is that sick or what?

Itachi does not know how many secrets Hiroko hides from him, but all he knows that as long as no old boyfriends show up that he does not need to know.

They both have a hate for snakes, Itachi because of Orochimaru and Hiroko because of Hachibi, the eight tailed bijou.

Animals and demons alike go into heat during this time to reproduce or just to get laid. Because during this time Hiroko becomes extremely horny for lack of a better term and Itachi did not realize that she left at a certain time and came back normal that is until his eighteenth year on this world.

Nothing in their relationship is stable and it never will be.

Hiroko knows Itachi has some strange behaviors like twirling a kunai or shuriken while eating or when playing with Tai, Hikari and Chi that he likes to throw them in the air like they are flying. It's only because she never seen how a true father acts around their children, so it's odd to her, but nevertheless she finds it cute. And cute is not suppose to be in her vocabulary.

Itachi's most hated season is summer for a few reasons, one he was born in June, his brother in July and the other is that he hates being hot. But Hiroko tells him to shut up and stop complaining, and then promptly throws him into the water which is ice cold.

It's taboo to mention his mother's name around him (Mikoto) in fear of going into a state of depression because he did not plan on killing his mother; it's taboo to say the word love around Hiroko because it makes her sick to the stomach because she does not comprehend the concept of love.

Itachi never felt jealous of anyone or anything before in his life, so he knows when an old _female_ friend of Hiroko arrives to talk to her that they way she looked at _his_ Hiroko made him feel this ugly feeling of jealous. And frankly he did not like it.

Hiroko never has welcomed someone into her life and heart like she did with Itachi, not to her first mate or second mate. So it's not odd that after his death she becomes less welcoming because of the pain of losing someone so close to her heart so soon.

Winter is Itachi's favorite season because he can stand the cold weather and the fact is that at night Hiroko holds him and she feels so warm and comforting; and he comes to learn that it's her favorite season too.


End file.
